Revenge of the Shadows
by Alex McM
Summary: Sequel to 'faceless' First they attacked Karakura town. Then it was Soul Society. Now...Everything must die! The sinister mastermind behind the attacks will show their face and release a sea of blood! Is this the end of Karakura town and Soul Society!
1. Unseen Laughter

**Revenge Of Shadows**

This is the end of my bleach trilogy. All questions will be answered about the sudden revivals of hollows and their apparent evolution. Again, there is excessive gore, coarse language, most likely some sex (Because Ichigo and Rukia are really into it now!) Character deaths will also occur. The villains will be my own this time, I think I can manage it. To my fans and those new to my stories... 

Enjoy!

** Laughter.**

KUROSAKI CLINIC

EARLY MORNING

A loud yawn stretched across the empty house and echoed. An alarm rang with a tinny tune.

Ichigo slammed a fist down on it's reset button and it whined before stopping. "Freakin Rukia! Such a stupid present!" Ichigo tried to roll over but fell onto the cold floor face-first. He cursed loudly before stopping to think his sisters might still be in the house.

No noise came from the other rooms.

Ichigo staggered to his feet and rubbed his nose. He turned to his bed and found it empty.

_She's gone! Oh god, not again!! _

"No! Please no!" Ichigo paniced.

"No what?" Rukia slipped in through the window wearing a kimono.

"Oh...It was just a hollow." Ichigo sighed with relief. "I thought you were captured or something!"

"Why would you jump to such a stupid conclusion?! You only just woke up a second ago." Rukia said.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked, still paranoid from before.

"Because you look like someone punched you in both eyes." Rukia pointed at his face.

Ichigo instinctively rubbed at his eyes before walking to a mirror. He glared at the dark rings under his eyes and stroked them. "Geez. When did we go to sleep last night?"

"Four in the morning." Rukia replied in a bright cheery tone.

"What are you so happy about? Did you finally do a good drawing?" Ichigo fell into the wall as a powerful kick connected with his chin.

"No...I get the day off from your whining today!" Rukia sighed.

"Wait! _My_ whining?! You whinge more than I do! Also...why?"

"I don't know. I just heard your father making plans with your sisters for the whole day."

"What?! You eaves dropped on my family?! That's wrong! Where are they anyway?" Ichigo tilted his head.

"Outside. Someone vandalised and broke into the neighbours house last night." Rukia looked out the window as a police car parked on the front lawn.

Light footsteps came from downstairs, they were getting closer.

"I'd cover yourself or put some clothes on. Your sister is coming." Rukia slid inside the cupdoard and closed the door.

Ichigo hurriedly tugged on a pair of jeans, but in his tired sluggishness, put them on back to front. He hurriedly fixed them and then pulled on a t-shirt before the door flew open and a small blonde girl ran in.

She hugged Ichigo and then looked into his eyes. "You don't have plans today do you?" Her smile fell into a frown.

Ichigo shook his head.

The girl bounced on her feet and then grabbed his hand. She led Ichigo downstairs where Isshin was packing a large back-pack.

"Ready for some camping Ichigo?" Isshin seemed to be unusually happy today.

Ichigo just nodded as Karin ran up to him.

"I would have told you to pack your bags, but I think you already have!" Karin laughed and pointed at Ichigo's dark, baggy eyes.

"Can I have some tea before we go? I'm half asleep." Ichgo descended into the kitchen and had a drink. He then returned, wiping his mouth. "Alright, let's go!"

Rukia watched from the window as the car sped off. She then sighed to herself and rumaged through her cramped little cupboard. She whipped out her school uniform and got dressed. She forged an early leave note and scrawled an imaginary parent's name before stuffing it in her pocket and rushing outside.

*****

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

The girls all formed a circle around Orihime. Her face was covered in small cuts which were almost healed, but still visible. She held crutches by her side and rubbed at her bandaged legs.

"What happened to you?! You look like you were dug up!" A girl asked.

"Well...You see..." Orihime began.

_This will be funny! _Rukia thought to herself as she stood at the back of the crowd.

"A dog got run over by a truck that was carrying nuclear waste and then it came back to life and was all scary! It mauled me and then got hit by another truck! So BAM!! Problem solved! He he." Orihime giggled sheepishly.

"That's so stupid! Someone mugged you didn't they?! Was it Ichigo?" A girl asked.

Orihime remembered the day when the hollow disguised itself as Ichigo and hurt her. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away before anyone saw it.

"Ouch! You look like a dog tried to eat you!" A new girl strolled up to her.

Orihime blinked at her and then yelled at the others. "See! She understands!" Orihime waved a hand at the new girl. "What's your name?"

The girl flicked back a strand of straight black hair. It grew down to the small of her back. Blue paint encircled both eyes and she wore make-up that made her look deathly pale.

Orihime felt a tingle in her spine. This girl reminded her of Ulquiorra, an espada from the arrancar war who had an unusaual fascination with her. As scary as Ulquiorra was, Orihime actually had feelings for him and cried when he turned to dust. She had attempted to revive him with her powers but was stopped before she could finish.

"Raven. I was an orphan so I don't really have a name, but I thought Raven sounded good." The girl smiled. Two of her teeth seemed awkwardly long...and sharp.

Despite her suspicions, Orihime was nice to her and told her about the school and the students.

Rukia eyed Raven cautiously though.

*****

KUROSAKI CLINIC

LATE NIGHT

Rukia took advantage of the Kurosaki families absence and decided to take a bath. Usually she had to have two minute showers which would end abrubtly when someone else went to the toilet. She would use shunpo to get out of there and dry off in Ichigo's room. It usually ended without complications, but once she went into his room naked and Ichigo freaked out...things were different now that he liked her, but in the early days he would panic at the sight of a naked woman.

She checked the water to make sure it was hot and then left it running to find a change of clothes. She found none in her room and so raided Yuzu's room. It was her own personal clothes shop and she frequently 'borrowed' Yuzu's clothes.

Satisfied with clothes designed for an eleven year old girl, Rukia went back to the bathroom.

The tub was almost overflowing and she quickly turned off the water flow. She closed the blinds and the window and then slipped out of her dirty uniform. She sunk into the bath and moaned as the water scorched her. It was uncomfortably hot for several seconds but quickly became reasonable.

Rukia rested her head against the ceramic wall and stared at the white roof. The paint was crusting and falling off.

Rukia rubbed soap against herself and then washed it off. She sighed and lay back again.

A quiet noise interrupted the calmness. It sounded like someone laughing.

Rukia listened in silence and then returned to relaxation. Her thoughts flashed until she started to daydream. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the dream.

~_Ichigo was talking to her but she could not hear what he was saying, despite being only two feet away. _

_Rukia screamed, to see if Ichigo could hear. It seemed like he could because he recoiled and grasped his ears. Rukia blinked and then she could hear Ichigo yelling at her._

"_Wake up!! Now!! Before it's too late!!" Ichigo was shaking her, lightly at first but his grip tightened until he was crushing her bones. He repeated the small phrases over and over and wouldn't stop._

_Rukia begged for him to calm down but he just shook more fiercely. Rukia was about to say something when she was slapped. She fell to the ground and Ichigo booted her in the stomach._

"_If you don't wake up...then you'll die!!" Ichigo produced a sinister looking knife and twirled it in front of her._

_Rukia was crying now. The tears felt like acid on her face and she wiped them away only to find they were made of blood. "STOP!! PLEASE?!!" Rukia hugged herself as Ichigo drilled the knife into her shoulder. Rukia fell back into an invisible wall and was somehow pinned to the wall._

_Ichigo twisted the blade and he smiled, only his teeth rotted to black fangs and his skin wrinkled and paled. His eyes burned red and his hair was now grey and straight. It fell down to his shoulders and he spat on her._

_Rukia started to shake and she retched violently. The blade was moving across her chest. It was carving up her organs and Rukia could no longer breathe. The blade suddenly shot out of her and blood erupted form her mutilated body!_

_The blood didn't stop gushing! It felt like it had been twenty minutes now and the blood still sprayed like a fountain. _

_The scary old man had left now and sickening laughter assaulted Rukia's ears. _

_Rukia started to thrash around. The blood had literally formed a pool which was now nose deep. Rukia tried to swim to the surface but she was stuck. She grasped hoplessly at the blood as it swallowed her. Her lungs filled with her own life fluid and she slowly, torturously, drowned._

Rukia woke up and found herself underwater. A slender feminine hand was holding her head underneath the surface. Rukia screamed and water flooded into her body, just like the dream...or nightmare!

The assailant yanked at Rukia's hair and then slammed her face into the ceramic bottom of the tub. Rukia saw blood in the water and clawed at the mysterious attacker.

Her head was suddenly free and she rose out of the tub. She whirled around and found no-one there. The door was closed, same with the window.

Rukia wrapped a towel around herself and cried. She was so afraid and she was alone for several days. Rukia's blood ran cold as a noise other than her own sobbing was heard...

...It was laughter!

*****

Ichigo felt a vibration in his pocket. It was his phone. He took it out and gazed at the number. Rukia was calling her. He pressed the answer button and heard sobbing at the other end. "Rukia? Are you alright?"

"I...I...I was attacked!" Rukia said between fits of crying.

"Holy shit! Are you okay? Did you see who it was?!" Ichigo yelled the questions into the phone. His family all stared at him.

"I don't know who it was, but I think it was a girl! They tried to drown me!" Rukia cried again, before coughing.

Ichigo looked at his family and decided to move away so he didn't disturb them, it was getting late and they were trying to sleep. He walked off into the woods and then sat on a felled log. "So are you hurt? Will you be alright for the night, because I can call Orihime and she will take care of you."

"I want you, Ichigo." Rukia sounded more worried now.

"I can't, it's too late."

"Please?"

"So you don't want Orihime, how about Chad? He'll protect you."

Rukia refused and again asked for Ichigo. "I'm scared."

Unnerving laughter began to echo throughout the forest and Ichigo shivered. "Same here. Someone keeps laughing and it scares the shit out of me!"

Rukia dropped the phone. Laughter! She had heard it too! She quickly snatched up the phone. "Ichigo take care, someone's out there tonight! Make sure they don't get you."

"I promise." Ichigo reassured his frightened friend. "I'll call in the morning ok. Until then bye. Oh and I'll ring Chad in a second. Ok bye." Ichigo hung up. As he put his phone away, the laughter seemed to get closer. Ichigo quietly crept backwards towards the camp.

The noises were getting closer still.

Ichigo whirled and ran into someone. He screamed and then looked up to see his sister Karin.

"HA! Ichigo you should have seen it! A bird flew into a tree! It was hilarious. It's fine now but still it was funny!" Karin stopped laughing and stared seriously at her brother. "So, who was that?"

"Oh, just a friend. Someone smashed their window with a brick." Ichigo thought up the excuse quickly so it didn't sound strange.

Karin nodded and then went back. Ichigo followed, still scared.

*****

Rukia barricaded the house. She had placed tables behind the doors and stacked various items near the windows. She now lay in bed hiding under the covers.

'Tap'

Rukia shivered.

'tap, tap, tap'

Rukia stayed still. She didn't dare move.

'BANG!'

Rukia tip-toed downstairs to the kitchen. She carefully opened a drawer, making sure she made no noise. Her hand wrapped around a metal handle and she slid a butcher knife out of the drawer. Now able to defend herself Rukia approached the door.

'BANG BANG!'

Rukia peeked out the window from behind closed blinds and found nothing.

'BANG'

Rukia grasped the doorhandle and felt someone on the other side twist it. Rukia shrieked and immediately put a hand over her own mouth. She raised the knife so it was next to her face and then wrenched the door open!

A girl screamed and fell over.

Rukia turned on the front lights and gazed at the girl out front. It was Raven! The new girl.

"Fuck! You scared the hell out of me! Why are you holding a knife?!" Raven got up and brushed herself off.

"What are you doing at my house near midnight?" Rukia asked calmly.

"I wanted to get to know some of the people in my class. I've been to Orihime's place and then went to Chizuru's house. I thought I would stop by here and say hello." The girl tilted her head and smiled.

Rukia let the girl in.

"How did you know I lived here? I never even spoke to you today." Rukia asked.

"I watched you walk home." Raven said as if it wasn't awkward.

"That's called stalking. It's illegal here!" Rukia crossed her arms.

"So have you done it with Ichigo yet?" Raven Ignored the statement.

Rukia stared at her. "How did you...?"

"Orihime told me! She likes Ichigo as well, but she knows that you're first." Raven flicked back her black hair. "She also told me...that you fight ghosts!"

Rukia almost collapsed.

"It's some game you play! You get out of class and go fight 'monsters' that no-one can see. I thought it was cute. I had an imaginary friend when I was young as well."

Rukia sighed.

_Oh thank god! She doesn't know that-_

"I don't know what?" Raven asked.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Oh, I never told you. I can read minds! I've done it since I was about ten. Right now you're shocked that I may find out some big secret! Aren't you?"

Rukia nodded amazed. "You're pretty amazing!"

Raven scowled. "You're scared of me!"

Rukia shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts.

"You're trying to erase your thoughts because you are scared! Don't be frightened of me. I'm just a teenage girl. What do you think I'm going to do? Kill you? Because I could!" Ravens face contorted into a snarl.

"Maybe you should leave. I'll see you later." Rukia asked tryig to stay calm.

Raven got to her feet but did not go. She looked at Rukia. "You had a nightmare earlier. Then somone tried to kill you."

Rukia was about to ask how she knew but the girl was gone. Rukia closed the front door and went back to her room where she tried to sleep, the butcher knife lay next to her.

She was finally about to drift off when the sickening laughter returned.

Hope you liked it. Chapters may be released slower beacuase I am writing two stories at the moment, so please be patient. Please review, I love feedback.


	2. Killer Revealed

** Killer Revealed.**

The sun had risen and birds sang happily off in the distance.

Rukia lay awake, staring at the roof. She had not closed her eyes all night. That girl...Raven, had known about the person who tried to kill her. But Rukia had never even thought of that moment during the unnerving conversation with her. That girl was evil, and Rukia had to stop her because she was the only one who saw her bad side.

The alarm blared and the noise made Rukia jump. The alarm was a birthday present she had given to Ichigo. He would constantly complain to her about it and now she understood why.

She pressed the reset button and rose to her feet. She opened the blinds and found Raven standing outside. She was staring at Rukia with a sinister smile. She then raised an eyebrow and laughed.

Rukia watched the strange girl as she then sprinted off down the road. It was only then that Rukia realised she wasn't wearing a shirt, only her bra. She wrenched the blinds shut and got changed. As she wormed her arm through a sleeve a small picture dropped out of the pocket.

Rukia bent down and looked at the photo. It was a doctored photo of a murder victim, with Rukia's face. The thin body was covered in blood and a horrible gash ran from the chin down the neck and across the torso. Rukia shrieked and threw it away.

She then reached for her mobile. She was halfway through dialing a number when it rang her. The id said it was Ichigo. Rukia sighed and immediately answered the call.

A deep voice spoke back to her. "Hello Rukia. Ichigo can not come to the phone right now, he is...shall I say...a bit _busy!_" Insane laughter followed.

Rukia shivered and screamed into the phone. "LEAVE ICHIGO OUT OF THIS!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" she realised she was crying as she yelled.

"Sorry. I was only joking, didn't mean to freak you out." Ichigo chuckled. "Did Chad get there last night?"

Rukia shook her head, before realising Ichigo couldn't see her. She swallowed air and then answered. "No...was he supposed to?" She knew the answer but wished that she was wrong.

"Yeah! I rang him last night. Funny, it's not like Chad to be lazy like that. Make sure you punch him at school today!"

Rukia forced herself to laugh. She assumed Chad would not be at school either. She said goodbye and hung up.

She walked down the stairs and outside into the street.

A girl with spiky black hair approached her. She carried her bag which highlighted her muscles. "This is where you live? I thought you said you lived in the next street."

Rukia looked at her and frowned. "No, it's all a lie. I live in Ichigo's house, but even his family don't know."

The girl tilted her head and then brushed a strand back from Rukia's eye. "You look awful! Are you alright?"

Rukia fell to her knees and started to cry. "Tatsuke, someone is trying to kill me!"

Tatsuke hugged her and sat down next to her. "Are you sure? Do you know who it is, or why?"

Rukia hugged her knees. "It's that new girl, Raven! I'm certain of it. I have no idea why, but she has been stalking me."

"Speaking of which." Tatsuke looked up at another girl who strolled up to them.

"Hello Tatsuke, _Rukia!_" She spat the last word and it stung Rukia when she heard it. "Is Rukia hurt? Did somone do something to her?" She sounded genuinely worried.

"I think you have a good idea, because she told me it was you!" Tatsuke stood up and bunched her fists. She was a master of karate and could even beat most of the boys at the school.

Raven laughed. "You aren't going to hit me! We're friends." Raven was thrown backwards as a fist slammed into her face. She grasped at her nose and it bled all over her hand. "It's broken!"

Tatsuke then kicked Raven in the side of the head. She raised her leg for another hit but felt cold steel bite into her shin. She gazed at the site of pain and noticed a barbed dagger in her leg. She screamed and fell over.

Raven let go of the blade and left it in Tatsuke's leg. "One day we'll be able to look back on this day and laugh...that is...if you live that long!" She flicked her wrist and another dagger slid out from her sleeve and into her hand.

Tatsuke slowly tried to remove the dagger but screamed in agony as the barbs caught her flesh and bone. Rukia stood over Tatsuke and looked around for a weapon. She found none.

"You think you can get me? Your friend is a black belt and she failed." Raven twirled the knife around and then hurled it into the air. She glared at Rukia.

Rukia felt tired and realised this girl was causing her to almost pass out. "What are you?!" Rukia yelled.

Raven did not respond, because she was gone!

_What?! How did she leave so fast?!_

Rukia helped Tatsuke to her feet and led her back inside the clinic. She set her down on a bed and stared at the tools around her. She knew kido, but as Tatsuke was not a spiritual entity, it wouldn't work. Other than that, she knew barely anything about first aid. She picked up some bandages and a scalpel, as well as some rubbing alchohol, a cloth, a bottle of water and some other instruments.

Tatsuke whimpered as her blood dribbled down her leg. It was warm. Tatsuke had always had a secret fear of blood. She had never told anyone, and no-one guessed it because she was in karate, but the sight of blood made her tremble. She watched Rukia come back from a storage room with an unsure expression. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Rukia stared at the wound and shook her head. She placed a hand on the handle and lightly nudged the dagger.

Tatsuke wailed.

Rukia placed a hand on the blood-slick skin of her friend and pressed down. This caused tatsuke to yelp. Rukia deduced that a barb was just beneath the skin. She looked around for gloves and found none. She shakily reached for the scalpel.

Tatsuke begged for her to not use the tool.

Rukia tried to quiet her down, but Tatsuke just screamed.

"Rukia, can you keep a secret?"

Rukia nodded.

"Okay. Not even Orihime knows this, but...I'm scared of blood and surgery and all that gross medical stuff. You won't tell anyone that will you?" She pleaded.

Again Rukia nodded in response. She then raised the scalpel.

"NO!! Don't you understand?! You can't do that!" Tatsuke screamed.

"I have to. That or I pull that knife through bone and muscle and you never walk again." Rukia stated matter of factly.

Tatsuke groaned and lay down. She took a deep breath and gripped the mattress she lay on. She nodded to Rukia.

Rukia lowered the scalpel slowly and then made the first cut. It sunk in with a wet noise that sounded like someone stepping in wet mud. Both girls made a disgusted noise. Rukia then cut deeper until she felt the scalpel connect with a barb. She then slowly pulled the blade out a bit.

_Now the next barb._

Rukia tried to pry the blade out further but it was stuck. She placed a pair of closed tweezers in the wound and then opened them to see what was causing the obstruction.

Tatsuke screamed in agony. It was a terrible noise which brought tears to Rukia's eyes.

She noticed the blade was stuck in Tatsuke's shin. Rukia stared at the wound and considered the situation. She picked up the tweezers and placed the handle in Tatsuke's mouth. "Bite down as hard as you can. I have no anaesthetic and this will _really _hurt!" Rukia forced a weak smile.

Tatsuke bit down on the metal tool and closed her eyes.

Rukia placed both hands on the handle. The blood on her hands made it hard to get a grip. Rukia rolled her shoulders and then twisted the blade. She winced as she overheard the muffled cries of her friend. Sweat dripped down her face and got in her eyes. She blinked and jerked the blade. She felt it come free and slide out slightly.

After a quick inspection, Rukia guessed there was only a barb and the hooked point left inside. She looked up to Tatsuke who was drooling blood.

Tatsuke had bitten down so hard that she had pressed the metal into her lips until they cut her. She felt sick when she noticed the sensation of blood going down her throat. She gagged and the tweezers fell onto the floor...just as Rukia had yanked the blade from her leg. She let loose a scream louder than any she had heard before.

Rukia grasped her ears as the noise resonated throughout the small surgery room. Before she opened her eyes she felt arms wrap around her neck. She instinctively thought it was someone trying to choke her, but she felt a gentle hug from Tatsuke.

Tatsuke wept into Rukia's shoulder. She had never acted like this before, but then again, she had never had a knife in her leg and then undergone surgery without anaesthetic either. She quietly whispered in thanks to Rukia.

The two held each other in silence for a moment before they went into the kitchen. Rukia washed her hands after she had done the messy task of cleaning and bandaging the gushing wound. Tatsuke sat at a table and studied a photo of Ichigo and his family. "Shinigami huh? Never would have guessed it."

Rukia turned to her. "What?"

"Nothing." Tatsuke looked down and noticed her clothes were covered in red stains.

Rukia wandered over to the laundry and picked up a spare of her uniform. She brung it back to the kitchen and handed it to her. "You can wear that. I'll wash those."

Tatsuke undressed in front of her and then handed over the bloodied uniform. She struggled to put on Rukia's clothes. "Geez, you're even skinnier than you look!"

Rukia giggled and then walked back to the laundry. She turned on the washing machine and returned to Tatsuke.

Tatsuke gave up trying to fit into the tiny clothes and then went upstairs to Ichigo's room. She came back in a few minutes in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. "Where do you sleep? There's only three rooms."

Rukia led her to the small cupboard and showed her the squashed mattress and small box of her belongings. "It's not five stars, but it's home."

Tatsuke froze near the window and quickly closed the blinds. "It's that crazy girl again!"

They waited in silence for a minute and then opened the blinds.

Raven was gone.

"Rukia, do you want to stay at my place until Ichigo gets back. That girl doesn't know where I live so you should be safe there." Tatsuke smiled and started to leave.

Rukia hurried after her.

*****

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Everything was a blur. Last night was a jumble of memories and none of it made sense.

Chad shot upright and tried to stand but felt burning pain in his wrist. He sat down and studied the restraint on his left arm. It was encircled in a shackle with small spikes on the inside. Every movement Chad made, a spike would stab him.

He was about to call for help, but stopped. For all he knew, his captors may be nearby, and if they would put him in this trap, then they could do worse. He grabbed a spike and tried to snap it. He grunted with effort as he pulled at the metal spike. It only bent slightly.

"You would bleed to death before getting out that way." Someone said from another room. A door creaked open and smoke entered the room.

Chad couldn't see at all now, but he felt metal bite into his other arm. He tried to raise his free arm but only raised a bloody stump that went to his elbow.

_My arm!!_

Chad tripped over. It felt like someone had kicked hm in the knee. Unable to see, he used his hands to 'see.' His leg was gone up to the knee now. "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"Yasutora Sado, or Chad, that's your nickname isn't it?" The unseen attacker asked. He sounded quite old and his voice was a hateful rasp.

Chad nodded, despite not knowing where the person was.

"I have no name, but I prefer to be referred to as Wolf. You have experienced my work before. The name Shrieker may ring a bell." The man laughed, but it sounded like he was choking. I have lived in eternal night for the majority of my life and am not used to sunlight yet, so I hide in darkness."

"Are you talking about Hueco Mundo?" Chad threw the question to the invisible tormentor.

"Yes indeed. You are a smart one. But you are weaker than most of the others, especially that boy with orange hair...Ichigo."

"What do you want from us?"

"Freedom. You have enjoyed it for too long, now it is our turn! Hollow have been pushed in the corner and despised, but no longer! The shinigami have beaten our kind for decades, but I have been able to revive the fallen and also strengthen our weaker bretheren. As our species advance we shall claim the world as ours and the humans and shinigami can cower in the shadows!"

The smoke stopped and weak lights revealed the room. It was bare except for the chair Chad was stuck to. The man stood by the door. He wore black clothes that covered his skin. A cape hung limp behind him. His hair was shoulder length and grey as steel. His narrow chin was bony and a small mouth frowned at Chad. His eyes were such a light shade of blue, they were nearly white and held an empty stare.

Chad started to shiver. He had lost a dangerous amount of blood now.

"Your death will be the start of the liberation of hollow-kind! I am a revolutionary, not an adrenaline junky with a taste for blood." He smiled, but it still resembled a scowl.

He closed his eyes and suddenly Chad fell asleep.

Chad found himself in a dream. The man was there too. He cocked his head and then a rock fell from nowhere.

Chad stared at the rock. It was oddly sharp.

The man, Wolf, pointed to it and made shapes with his mouth. He was speaking, but no noise escaped his lips.

Chad involuntarily grasped the rock and studied the sharp edge. Without a thought, he brought the rock down on his own hand. A sickening crack echoed throughout the abyss-like world that was this dream. Chad roared in defiance but still he hammered away at his hand and then he brought it up to his face.

Wolf laughed maniacally. "You can no longer be in control of your thoughts! We are the rulers of your mind now!"

"You can control minds?!"

"No. My daughter has that ability, but still she lets me watch the fun that she makes her victims have in this state!" He licked his lips and then howled with laughter.

Chad tried to scream, but the rock had already broken his skull!

Hope you liked it. In the next chapter, others learn that Raven is involved with Chad's murder and Ichigo meets Raven, who is sent to kill him! Please review.


	3. Body Count

** Count.**

Rukia was dreaming of Ichigo. They just had a day off from fighting hollows and did numerous activities. At some point Rukia had hugged Ichigo.

When she woke up she felt a warm body against hers. She was hugging someone and in her dazed state thought it was Ichigo. She rubbed the persons stomach and felt a large lump on the chest.

It wasn't Ichigo! It was a girl!

Rukia immediately removed her hand and stared at the other person in the bed. It was tatsuke. Memories of last night flashed through her mind.

_~They walked inside the small house. Tatsuke scratched her head. "Sorry, but since only I live here, there's only one bedroom and bed. If you want I can sleep on the couch or-"_

"_No it's fine! I don't mind. I'm used to sleeping in cramped areas, I spent twenty years like that."_

_Tatsuke turned to her._

"_Before I became a shinigami, I was just a lost soul in a poverty stricken village. We had fourty kids sleeping in a two room shack. No-one could move it was so cramped." Rukia frowned. "Thankfully, I was able to become a shinigami and was saved from that hell hole!"_

_Tatsuke comforted her and then whipped out a phone. "I can't really cook so we'll just order out."_

The rest of the night was a blur, except for a horrible nightmare in which Chad killed himself with a rock. That same creepy man from before was there as well.

She tried to think of something else, but the shocking images repeatedly flashed across her mind.

As she got out she noticed that they were both naked. Rukia blushed and felt awkward. She quickly left for school before Tatsuke woke up.

*****

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

The whole class watched out the windows at a group of policemen talking to several parents and staff.

Miss Ochi trudged in, for once a frown was on her face. "Please sit down. I have some awful news to tell you."

The class went quiet.

"Chad...was found deceased in an apartment building this morning, along with several other students." Miss Ochi fought back tears. "Chizuru and Mizuiro were also found."

The students gasped and some cried. Rukia almost threw up.

_That was never a dream! Chad did die!!_

A snicker came from the back of the classroom. All eyes turned to Raven. She wore a big grin which disgusted most of the class.

"I'm sorry, I just received a funny message on my phone." She held it up to try and prove it, but the screen was dead.

Tatsuke growled and stood up. She rushed over and knocked Raven through the wall. Her eyes blazed and her whole body was shaking. "You Bitch!! You killed them!! I know it was you! You even tried to kill me!!" She turned to the class and showed them the large gash in her leg.

"My god! Who did that?!" Raven tried to sound shocked.

"Don't play dumb! You know what you have done!!"

Raven made a false expression of concern.

Tatsuke Hurled a chair and the leg hit Raven in the eye.

Raven screeched and grabbed her eye.

Students restrained Tatsuke who tried to shake them off.

The others helped Raven up and led her to the infirmary.

Orihime ran up to Tastsuke and grabbed her shoulders. She began to shake her. "Tatsuke, what are you doing?! She didn't kill our friends, you know that!!"

Tatsuke tried to explain what had really happened but Orihime ignored her.

Orihime ran off after Raven.

*****

TWO HOURS LATER

Ichigo had just called Rukia. Apparently, some new girl murdered Chad and several others. Ichigo clenched a fist so hard that he almost broke his fingers. He hung up and saw a shadow fall over him. Ichigo whirled around and found a knife at his throat.

Raven smiled underneath the bandages and an eyepatch. "So you're Ichigo. It's such a shame I have to kill you!"

Ichigo rolled away and prepared to fight back.

Raven giggled. "So you're a fighter. You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" She asked.

"Raven, isn't it? Rukia told me about you. I wont let you get away with that!"

"What are you gonna do? Tell a parent." Raven queried in a mocking tone.

"No, I'll kill you!" Ichigo picked up a large stick and swung it at her. Raven easily ducked and slashed Ichigo in the leg.

Ichigo went into shinigami watched as his body collapsed.

Raven froze. She couldn't see him, so she had no powers.

Ichigo threw a punch at her, but she caught it!

_She can feel me! She has powers!_

Raven flipped him over and then jabbed at his gut. Ichigo rolled and swung his large sword at her. The two blades clashed and sparks flew.

Despite the small size of the weapon, Ichigo had to exert a lot of force to knock Raven back. The two dashed forward and exchanged blows.

Ichigo suddenly felt dizzy and tripped over.

_~He was now in a dream world. Raven was no longer there, but in her place was an elderly man. Ichigo studied his surroundings and recognised the area. He was standing on the side of a skyscraper, it was his subconscious. This was where he trained with Zangetsu. But why was he here, and who was this man?_

_The man bowed. "I am Wolf, it is an honour to meet you Mr Kurosaki."_

"_What is going on?"_

"_I am sure you have met my daughter Raven. She is currently manipulating your thoughts so that you can talk to me." Wolf stated as if it was simple._

_Ichigo tilted his head. "So, you want to kill me too?"_

"_Exactly. You have defeated two of my generals now and quite simply, I'm sick of you! I shall slay you and then victory will be achieved!"_

"_Two generals?" Ichigo queried._

"_Shrieker and Metastacia. My loyal commrades. They were supposed to lead the charge, but they are gone now." Wolf sighed and gazed mounfully off into the distance._

_Ichigo ran forward, his sword drawn and Wolf didn't even flinch. Ichigo's sword vanished. He stared at his empty hand._

_Wolf dropped to the ground and grabbed a windowsil._

_Ichigo only realised what would happen when he fell. He tried to solidify the air beneath him but it would not work. He then tried to use shunpo and again found he couldn't._

_The ground warped and great spikes burst up from the earth._

_Ichigo was only fifty metres from the ground now!_

_Fourty..._

_Thirty..._

_Twenty..._

_Ten..._

_Zero!!_

_Ichigo felt a spike drill through his kidney and dig into his organs until it burst out of his shoulder. He grunted and blood bubbled in his throat. Ichigo felt life slipping away. Darkness was creeping across his vision._

_He choked and spat out a bucketfull of red liquid. He whispered to himself. "Good...bye...Ru...ki...a. _

_Please...don't...die!" Ichigo struggled to keep eyes open, but his eyelids were getting heavier by the second. "Please...please..." His eyelids drooped and he saw blotches of colour. They then formed a picture of the one he loved. "Please...SAVE YOURSELF!!!"_

_The world dissapeared into the abyss of death._

*****

TATSUKE'S HOUSE

Rukia screamed. She only just noticed she had been asleep. She had a vision of Ichigo and that weird man. Ichigo lost all his powers and fell into a pit of spikes. She felt her stomach churn and sprinted to the bathroom sink. She threw up violently and whimpered at the pain in her stomach.

Tatsuke rushed in and put a hand on Rukia's back. "You had that dream as well?"

Rukia turned to her and stared wide eyed. "You had it?!"

Tatsuke nodded. "And now I can't sense him! I think something happened!"

_She could sense him? She must be developing powers._

Tatsuke took out a phone and dialed Ichigo's number. A deep growl came from the other end.

"Who is this?!" Tatsuke asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Ichigo cannot answer right now...or ever again! HA HA HA!!"

Tatsuke dropped the phone. "That voice! It was that guy from the dream!"

'Gasp'! Ichigo has died! Tatsuke is able to sense spiritual pressure! The bloodbath has begun! In the next chapter, Rukia seeks help and searches for Ichigo, Wolf goes on a killing spree and Yuzu discovers something terrible! Please be patient, it may take a while. 

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Red Ocean

** Ocean.**

Rukia let out a loud choking noise. Unable to breathe, she collapsed.

Tatsuke helped her into a seated position and hugged her. "Don't worry! Orihime can use those little people and heal him!" She forced a brave smile, but underneath the facade she felt like she had been gutted. With a lot of effort she fought back tears and rang Orihime.

The phone was beeping for some time before Tatsuke gave up. "No answer. I'll go check her house. You coming?" Tatsuke extended a hand.

The sobbing that followed hinted at a 'no'.

*****

CAMP SITE

Karin and her father bolted upright in unison. They had both felt Ichigo's presence dissapear.

Yuzu sat up rubbing her eyes. "What's the prob-" She stopped as she gazed at the stump on Karins shoulder. "You're...arm!" She stabbed a finger at it and stared horrified.

Karin regarded the lost limb and sighed. "I almost forgot it was gone!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Yuzu got a closer look and then touched it, before whimpering and withdrawing her hand.

"I thought you knew! You caught me out at dinner a few days ago remember?"

Yuzu remembered the night when she watched suspiciously at her sister and her one-handed style of eating. "I just thought it was sore and you weren't using it!" She yelled. "What happened?!"

Karin sighed again. She turned to her father who nodded. He then got up and left.

"Yuzu...you know the Karakura superheroes?"

Yuzu nodded.

"Remember those monsters we fought?"

Yuzu hugged her knees and nodded again.

"Well...they are called hollows. They are evil spirits and they eat others. That's why we fight them. Um...have you ever noticed those people in samurai clothes?" Karin quizzed her sister.

Yuzu tilted her head and frowned. "Samurai...No."

Karin groaned. "Well...when you do see them, they are the ones who fight the monsters...except some are bad! One of the bad one's attacked me and...I lost my arm." Karin watched her sister to witness her reaction.

Yuzu just stared. She looked like she was asleep, only with her eyes open and sitting up.

Karin waved a hand in front of Yuzu's face and got no response. "Yuzu? Hello?" She was getting worried now.

Yuzu started to sweat and her expression changed from blank to terrified. She started to scream and roll around.

"Yuzu?! What's wrong? Dad? Anyone?!" Karin tried to control her sister.

"I may be able to help."

Karin turned to see an elderly man outside the tent.

*****

Tatsuke bashed the door and rang the doorbell outside Orihime's flat. She heard footsteps behind her and watched a pale Rukia stumble up to her. She kept her gaze at the ground and didn't look up at Tatsuke.

"I'll go look in the window." Tatsuke climbed up the wall and peered in through the window. She could just make out a mess of chestnut hair on a lounge. "I think she is asleep." Tatsuke yelled down to Rukia.

Orihime rolled over but her face was concealed by her hair as it fell across her head.

"Orihime!" Tatsuke knocked on the window but got no response. She did it again only louder.

Still no response.

"I swear, an earthquake wouldn't wake her.! ORIHIME!! WAKE UP!!"

A chilling scream came from inside. Orihime was shaking and hugged herself as she screamed again. Her face was still hidden, but Tatsuke could still see her hair turn from brown to red.

"ORIHIME!!!" Tatsuke slammed a fist into the window and it cracked. She hit it again and it smashed. Shards of glass stuck themselves in her hand and body as she rolled into the room. She rushed over to Orihime and brushed the soaked strands away from her face.

Orihime was biting her lip so hard it had drawn blood...but wasn't all. The scars on her face had broken and were oozing the sinister red fluid.

Tatsuke tore at her sleeve and then used it to cover the wounds. "Please...not Orihime! YOU CAN"T TAKE HER!!" Tatsuke could barely breathe, her heart had stopped and every muscle was burning. She shook her head wildly and roared. "I WONT LET YOU DIE!! I WILL SAVE YO..." She drifted off and found herself in the empty black area that was the location of all those horrible visions. Orihime was rolling around on the ground, a small hollow clawing at her face.

A small girl was there as well. It was Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu!

Raven sat on a throne and giggled to herself. Blood sprayed up from Orihime and Raven struck out a hand to catch the spray. She then held the hand high above her head and opened her mouth. The red liquid formed a large droplet and fell into her mouth. She let out a loud moan and her body shook. She patiently waited for the blood to drool down into her mouth and with each drop she would moan ecstatically.

Tatsuke clenched a fist and roared. "DIE!!!" Everything became a flash of orange and when it cleared, Raven was on fire, almost everything was! Tatsuke stared in awe at the inferno around her.

_Did I do that?!_

Raven was shrieking at such a high pitch that it stung her ears. She batted at the towering flames that were eating away at her pale flesh. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She pointed a melting finger at Tatsuke who gazed at her with her jaw dropped.

"I did it?" Tatsuke pointed to herself.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?! IF IT WASN'T YOU, THEN WHO WAS IT?!" Raven shot both arms out to her side, fingers aimed down to the ground. She muttered something in a strange language and then a black aura enveloped her. The flames dissipated and her seared flesh healed. Black wings sprouted from her back, making her look like an angel...only evil.

"What?!" Tatsuke ran over to Orihime and Yuzu and hugged them with an arm each.

"That was only a fluke. You won't get me again, because you will be a shredded pile of skin before you can even try!" Raven dashed forward.

_NO! I DONT WANT TO DIE! I DONT WANT TO DIE! I...DONT...WANT...TO...DIE!!!!!_

Tatsuke shot out a hand and glowing fire coiled around it before flying off into Raven. Raven had guarded using her wings as a shield.

Tatsuke gazed at her fists and then smiled.

_I can beat her now!_

Tastuke ran forward and when she was ten steps from Raven, she dived and rolled to the side. Before Raven could turn, Tatsuke did a sweeping kick which sent her into the ground. As Raven rolled up into a crouch, Tatsuke had already jumped into the air. She spun 360 degrees and held her leg out. As she completed the turn, her leg extended and caught Raven in the face.

Raven tumbled backwards and felt burning hot hands grab her throat.

_How?! No-one has ever been able to fight me here before! Unless...maybe, she only really gained her powers while she was here? _

"Alright, before I turn you into ash, I'm going to ask a few questions, got it!"

Raven smiled. "You think you are in control?" Her smile died when she felt her throat singe.

Tatsuke tilted her head. "Firstly, who are you...or what?"

"I'm Raven, you know that!" Raven yelped when a knee drove into her gut. "I'm an evolved Arrancar."

"Arrancar?"

"So, you don't know about that yet. I'm an elite hollow, is that better?"

Tatsuke nodded. "So why are you able to have a human form?"

"The strongest of hollows can retain a human form." Raven explained.

Tatsuke nodded. "Okay, next. Why are you here, and why are you targeting us?"

"Revenge! Your kind murdered my brother!" Her eyes burned with contempt as she spoke. "Ulquiorra, my older brother...that bastard with orange hair! He killed him, and he wasn't even aware that he did it!"

Tatsuke's eyes widened. "Ulquiorra, the one that abducted Orihime?"

Raven nodded.

Orihime had awakened suddenly. One word had made her wake up: Ulquiorra. She listened intently as the others talked.

"I still have a piece of him left though. His ashes are in my house." Raven smiled.

"Where do you live? I know there are more of you, like that old guy. I assume you all live in the same area."

"That man is my father." Raven then gave her the address.

Orihime's eys widened.

_Ulquiorra, his ashes are still around...I must find them so I can say goodbye._

Tastuke smirked. "Thanks...that's all I need to know. Bye bye!" Her hand became engulfed in fire and it burned Raven.

Her shrieks continued for what seemed like hours as she slowly died in agony.

Tatsuke found herself in the real world now. Rukia was standing near her placing bangages on Orihime's face. When she was done she walked over to her. "What happened?"

"Raven should be dead, but she said something about being an arrancar or something."

Rukia froze. "Arrancar? We wiped them out! There can't be more of them!"

"She also said she was Ulquiorra's little sister."

This made her even more terrified. "NO! If she's anywhere near as strong as him, we are doomed!"

"No, she is pretty weak, I think that dream thing is her only real battle ability...but their father...he may be something we need to worry about."

"Father!! Ulquiorra had a fucking father!!" Rukia was getting agitated for some reason. She inhaled deeply and calmed down. "Right. Let's get Orihime to heal Ichigo and then we'll contact soul society for help." Rukia turned to find Orihime but she was gone!

*****

CAMPSITE

Karin sprinted through the thick bushes. She carried Yuzu over her shoulder because she was still in a coma-like state. Something made a quiet groan.

Karin stopped and let Yuzu down, she was awake now. Karin tried to ask how she was feeling, but her lungs gave out. She dropped to her knees.

_We should be far from that creepy man now...hopefully._

She coughed and weezed. Her breaths were barely a a second apart now and her chest hurt. She sat back against a thick tree trunk.

"Are you ok Karin?" Yuzu asked.

Karin struggled to nod. "Just...he-he-he...give me...he-he...a...minute." Her panting made the small sentence stretch on for a while.

Yuzu sat down on a log and then got up again. "Ew! It's all wet!" She turned around and Karin gasped. There was a red patch on Yuzu's dress from where she had sat down.

Yuzu ran a finger along the decaying log and and screeched. It was blood. Yuzu kicked at the log and it rolled back, exposing a mutilated body inside.

The screams got louder.

*****

Wolf cursed. "Damn! They got away...oh well. I'll just have some fun elsewhere!" He then howled with laughter.

*****

Isshin scanned the area hoping his son was still alive. He knew better, but he clung to the false hope in case he needed it. As he passed a thick area of brush, he found his son face down in a red puddle. His chest was now a ragged hole, internal organs pouring out.

Isshin threw up before he even felt sick, and then again when he did. "Ichigo?...Who would do something so awful?! He was only a boy!" He tried to retain some composure but failed after half a minute. "GGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

He knelt down and placed a hand on his sons arm. It was ice cold. He picked up what he could of his son and then departed. It took ten minutes for him to think of a good question.

_What am I going to do with him? I can't let the girls see him like this...but what do I tell them? I could say he drowned, or got eaten by an animal or something._

As he considered the answershe heard a distinct scream. It was Karin and Yuzu. He sprinted off, forgetting that he was still holding the mutilated corpse of his son. The smell made him cry just as much as the loss of a family member.

_First Masaki, then Ichigo and now one of my daughters! Why does the world hate the Kurosaki's?_

He leapt over a bloodied log and froze. They were only twenty metres away, in plain sight...and he was carrying Ichigo's corpse! He retreated behind some bushes and watched. They were unharmed, just scared...Isshin assumed they must have sat on that log soaked in blood.

Karin started to look around and then stared at the bushes...right at him. Isshin backed away, but it only made the bushes shake.

"Something's in those bushes!" He overheard Karin say.

_SHIT! She'll find me...and Ichigo!_

Isshin went into shingami mode and flash stepped into a tree high above the girls. He sighed in relief until he noticed Ichigo was bleeding down from the branch...onto Yuzu's lap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!"

*****

OUTER KARAKURA

A thin wiry man stood outside an elevator. He had been waiting for some time as the stairs were under construction so his only way up was the lift. He gazed at his watch. He had been waiting twelve minutes now. He started to whistle some song he had heard on the radio, tapping his thigh with the beat.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened slightly, only a crack.

Something was oozing from the small crack...it was red and smelled disgusting. The elevator creaked open and a bath-full of blood poured onto his feet. He screamed as a mound of internal organs fell over to reveal the disemboweled corpses underneath.

A man wearing a red raincoat strolled out. He had an open umbrella which was soaked in the blood. The man removed the rain coat and scratched at his long grey hair. "Nasty weather today isn't it?"

The other man was speechless. And he remained speechless, because a knife burrowed into his neck!

Upstairs, the whole offices were now something from a horror movie. Everything was coated in human paint.

The lower floors were almost empty, except for three secretaries. They all lay back reading magazines. "It'so quiet today, it's like the whole area is dead!" One secretary laughed.

"True, but it's not _like_ they are dead...they _are_!" Wolf grinned and then mercilessy slaughtered the last surviving citizens of the whole street!

*****

RAVENS HOUSE

Orihime gazed at the derelict house. He was here! She was going to find him! She charged at the door and it came free from the hinges with minimal effort. She then searched every drawer until she came across a small urn. The number four was painted on the lid. Orihime opened the jar and poured the contents onto the floor. She then held both hands over the pile of ash.

"Soten Kishun." She whispered. Excitement was flooding through her.

_Soon!_

As the glowing shield hummed, a foot grew from the ashes, then another. Then a small patch of skin with '4' tattooed on it.

*****

Raven groaned. Her body was badly burnt. She could only heal enough of her body to look human again. Deformed, but human. When she recuperated she would be able to heal a bit more and to recuperate...she needed souls!

She rose to her feet only to wince. Even the underside of her feet were burnt and with each step, patches of skin would fall of and stick to the ground. She cried and the tears dislodged skin on her cheek. She dragged herself to the nextdoor apartment. She knocked on the door and an elderly woman opened the door.

"Dear god!! You poor child, what happened?!" She asked, a hand over her mouth.

"Ambulance?!" Raven could barely speak, her throat and larynx were barbequed.

The woman hobbled over to her phone and rang the hospital. She thanked them and then turned around. Raven stood before her, a faint smile evident on her face. She shakily raised a hand and something rolled out of her sleeve. She had changed clothes beforehand. A wicked looking dagger slid into her blackened palm.

The woman stared, unsure of what to think.

Raven choked and spluttered. She cleared her throat and then began to laugh.

*****

Rukia and Tatsuke followed Orihime's reiatsu. They were two blocks away when it suddenly dissapeared.

"She hid her reiatsu?! Why?" Rukia continued to walk. "We'll just have to check each house. It's the only way!"

They searched eight houses before stopping outside a derelict house. The door had been knocked from it's hinges. The two strolled up to the doorway and peered inside. There was nothing there. They shook their heads and then went to the next house.

Orihime sighed from behind another shield. She had learned to make small barriers when she went to see Hachigen. He repaired her Shun Shun Rikka and also taught her about thin barriers. They blocked everything inside from all senses. She could still seee through though, it was like a one way mirror.

She watched them leave and then returned to the pile of ashes. The body was half done, now up to the ribs.

*****

CAMPSITE

Isshin dropped from the tree and raced around the other side to make it seem like he had come from the opposite direction. He grabbed Yuzu's hand and drew her close, hugging her. "It's alright, it was only a bird." He lied.

Karin frowned at the puddle. "That's a lot of blood for just a bird."

"Bird's have lots of blood. I learned that when I was in school." Isshin continued to make up facts.

Karin nodded then asked. "Where's Ichi?"

Isshin almost fainted. He frowned. "He got angry at me and went home by himself."

"Without the car? That will take days!" Yuzu stopped crying now and joined the conversation.

"Yeah, he's walking. We'll go now and pick him up." He led the girls back to the car and made them sit inside. "I'll go get the tent, you promise me you'll stay here!"

They nodded.

Isshin gathered the tent and then retrieved Ichigo's body and placed it inside the canvas material of the tent. He then dragged it back to the car and stuffed it inside the boot.

"Why didn't you roll up the tent?"

"Because I forgot! Quiet!!" Isshin struggled to think.

"Dad, the car smells!" Yuzu whined, holding her nose.

"Shut up!!"

Yuzu frowned and then looked at her feet.

Isshin felt his heart break. He felt awful for doing that, but he had never been in a situation more stressful before.

Karin opened a small compartment that led to the boot. "Dad, there's mud or something all over the tent...and it smells."

Isshin almost swerved off the road. "DONT TOUCH THE TENT!!!!"

And then the screams began.

That was quite gory, but worse is to come! When Ulquiorra is revived, what side will he choose? His family or the girl who is obsessed with him? What will happen to Ichigo, is it the end for the fiery haired boy? Who will survive Wolf and Ravens sadistic killing spree?

Find out in the next chapter! 

Make sure you review, it helps to know people enjoy what I write.


	5. Ressurection

**.**

Orihime's jaw dropped.

Ulquiorra stared wide eyed at himself turning his hand over and then flexing his fingers. Despite his surprise, he still looked angry. He then raised his head to gaze at the girl who had revived him. She was crying.

"I'm not afraid...Ulquiorra."

He stared in fascination. Last he remembered, He had been sliced in half by an involuntary transformation from Ichigo. He had killed the stupid child, but then he came back stronger than ever. He had easily overpowered Ulquiorra and he was slain quickly. As he died, he asked Orihime if she was afraid. He had never heard the answer...until now. But why? And How?

"You...ressurected me..."

Orihime jumped forward and he assumed she would attack him, but instead her arms wrapped around him in a friendly gesture.

_A hug? So this is what it feels like..._

Even when he was a human, Ulquiorra had never even been spoken to. Everyone hated him, even his father! That was why he joined the ranks of the Espada, to escape his cruel father.

His mother had never become a hollow, she had gone to soul society and became an officer, but died on a mission.

Ulquiorra was left to wander the dark sands of hueco mundo with his sister and father. They had never had names and so created their own. They named themselves after animals. One day Ulquiorra had told them it was pathetic and stupid. His father had attacked him and a fight ensued.

Afterwards Ulquiorra travelled alone, until he met Aizen. The man took him in and made him one of the highest ranking officers. He even let him lead the majority of the troops. For once he had respect. He assumed this was the best his life would ever get, until he met Orihime. She was strange, yet he found himself fascinated with her.

When his fight with Ichigo ended, his feelings for her changed from interest to...something else.

Now here he was embracing Orihime. It was a strange sensation, yet he grew to like it. He raised an arm and placed it on her shoulder. It was the first time he had hugged someone instead of tearing them apart.

"Ulquiorra, would you ever hurt me?" Orihime asked.

He was about to say yes until the strange sensation kicked in again. He said no and it surprised himself more than Orihime.

_Why did I say no?_

Orihime rose to her feet. "I have someone else to save. Will you help me?" She gazed into his eyes and the sensation became stronger. "Yes. I am in debt to you." As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes widened.

_What?!_

He struggled to comprehend what was happening and failed to realise Orihime was talking to him. He blinked and listened.

Orihime crossed her arms and repeated herself. "Can you use that teleporty thing?"

Ulquiorra stared blankly. "Garganta?"

"Yeah, that's it! I need to get to the other side of Karakura as fast as possible!" Her face had hardened.

Ulquiorra sighed before clicking his fingers. They both entered the black portal that opened in front of them.

*****

Isshin slammed on the brakes and dived into the back seat. He closed the small compartment and forced the girls outside.

Both of them were shaking and they had thrown up almost everywhere inside the car. "Why...why was he..." Karin tried to form the question but failed.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Isshin frowned.

"Is he really dead?"

Isshin slowly nodded. "He was murdered." His daughters both started to cry. "I'm sorry. It looks like it's just us from now on..." He tried to say something else but then joined the others and sobbed.

Isshin felt a strong reiatsu very close and he tensed.

A garganta appeared right behind him. When it fully opened an espada walked through followed by Orihime.

"What?!" Isshin stared in shock.

"This is the spot, am I right?" Ulquiorra turned to Orihime, who seemed unafraid. She nodded and then stepped forward. "Where is Ichigo?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and his jaw dropped dropped. "What are you doing?! You dare summon that boy, when he is the one who killed me!"

"Don't worry, he wont hurt you. He's dead." Orihime stated bluntly.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Best if he stay that way."

Isshin clenched a fist and almost charged. He gritted his teeth and opened the boot of the car. Inside was the tent and the remains of Ichigo. He upended the tent and various organs fell out first, followed by the corpse.

Orihime screamed and fell next to the body. She wept and didn't move. Ulquiorra placed a hand on her shoulder. He rubbed her back softly, unsure why.

Orihime inhaled deeply and then set to work.

*****

Rukia and Tatsuke waited outside a small house. "She isn't here! Maybe we should just go back. We can search again tommorow." Tatsuke suggested.

Rukia nodded and they set off, back to tatsuke's place.

*****

Raven rubbed her stomach. She had just eaten five paramedics and an old lady and she was stuffed. She coughed and a skeletal finger clattered to the floor.

_I hate bones!_

She wiped a hand across her mouth and found it covered in blood. Her skin still looked deformed but it stayed on now. It was also a human colour now, instead of the hideous blackened ash.

"More! I need more, then I can get back at that bitch!" She scowled. She rose lazily to her feet and then headed out. "Now the second course! Ha ha ha ha!!!"

*****

The small group looked on shocked as the gaping wounds closed and the blank orbs in his skull rolled around to reveal mud brown eyes. Ichigo gasped and he studied the people around him. His face had warmed into a smile but it quickly drooped into a snarl when he recognized the milky white flesh of his former nemesis.

Ulquiorra watched on silently and found his eyes wandering to Orihime. His gaze was originally on her face but was surprised to notice his eyes wander down to her chest.

_Why am I looking at her like this? What is happening to me?_

Ichigo seemed to notice the wandering eyes. He rose to his feet and charged. Ulquiorra caught the fist flying to his skull. He smirked and looked to Kurosaki. "Looks like you can _still_ only win by cheating!" He released his grip and backed away. "I am not here to harm you or your friends, I am here to repay my debt to Orihime."

_And because I like her._

Ulquiorra froze. He had suddenly realised why such strange things had been happening. He was in love! He started to laugh at the thought but immediately stopped when he noticed all eyes on him. His expression hardened and everyone averted their gazes.

"Why is he here?! He will kill us all!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, he is on our side now! He is here to help...aren't you Schiffy?" Orihime tilted her head at Ulquiorra who stared at her.

_Schiffy?! Is she talking to me?_

He nodded and then turned away. "Yes. I am here to help in whatever you are doing...which is?"

The group fell silent. "Well, we have no idea where the enemy is hiding...so nothing I guess...for now." Orihime continued to add onto the sentence.

"Well, why don't we split up for now. When we find anything out on Raven and that old guy then we can meet up again." Ichigo suggested.

Ulquoirra stared open mouthed at Ichigo. "Raven? An old man? You cannot mean..."

"What?" Ichigo asked unsure what the problem was.

"Has he appeared in dreams?"

Everyone nodded.

"So...the time has come! I must kill my father!!" Ulquiorra scowled and unsheathed his sword. He held it high above his head. "I shall help you! Shall we call it even for now Kurosaki?"

Ichigo brought up Zangetsu and the two swords clanked together.

An unsteady alliance had been formed.

*****

Tastuke drifted reluctantly into sleep. She kept thinking that Raven would attack her in her dreams, but she was dead...wasn't she? She watched Rukia and felt relieved. Things had gotten creepy and it was nice to have someone else around...especially when they could fight monsters.

Rukia had told Tatsuke that she would be able to kill Raven now because she knew she was a spiritual being, meaning she could use her sword on the evil bitch.

Tatsuke smiled, a vision of Rukia slicing Raven in two flashed through her mind.

The bed moved as Rukia slid under the covers. She knew Rukia felt somewhat awkward sleeping with another girl but Tatsuke had another well kept secret.

*****

MID MORNING

SOUL SOCIETY

The captains stared each other down, the old challenging the new-comers. Ukitake cleared his throat and all listened intently.

"As you know from the hell butterflies, Rukia Kuchiki has contacted us, informing us on a new threat in Karakura town. The arrancars were not completely annihalated as we assumed, now the survivors are launching an attack on the small town. As confirmed by twelfth squad, they have killed Ichigo Kurosaki."

The captains all made shocked gasps.

"Fortunately, he has been revived by Inoue Orihime's unique abilities. But this means that the enemy are not to be underestimated! We shall send an advance force to deal with this menace and if needed, reinforcements will be sent."

A hell butterfly soared into the room, a loud ringing echoed across the hall. The captains all gasped again.

"NO! HOW?! THAT CAN'T BE!!!" Ukitake roared. He closed his eyes and stayed still until his body stopped shaking. He then inhaled deeply. "As you now know, we are under attack by a large group of hollow. I am afraid we must halt any trooops going to the world of the living until we have dealt with this! Everyone, immediately return to your barracks and defend your respective areas. Fawewell, and good luck. Few if not all will not make it back here. NOW GO!!"

Everyone set off leaving Ukitake alone to consider the situation.

_An army of hollows! We couldn't detect them until they attacked! How? They really must be evolving!_

A blonde girl strode in. "Commander Ukitake, we must prepare. They are currently at the ninth squad barracks." her expression gave away that this was a grave situation.

Ukitake nodded. "Tell our squad to stand their ground, we shall be the last to defend this land!"

*****

Shuhei Hisagi grunted as an inhuman hand dug it's claws into his shoulder. He thrust his blade through the fiends throat and gazed around for the rest of his squad. He only picked out seven still standing among the sea of claws and teeth.

Hisagi let loose a fierce battle cry and then dived into the mass of hollows. "Reap, Kazeshini!" His sword split into two double edged scythes, both with an upward curving edge and a downwards curving edge. These were attached to a black chain. He spun the chain around wildly, the scythes tearing into the hordes of monsters.

Just as he thought his luck was changing, an immense warrior stepped forward from the hollow ranks. The warrior had a black, steel helmet over his head. Only glowing red eyes were visible from the shadows cast by the helmet. His body was covered in metal nails, but they were stuck in him, not sprouting out. The huge number of wounds bled slightly and attracted insects which knawed away at his flesh.

"What the hell are you?!" Hisagi stared, revolted at the hideous warrior.

The warrior growled and lifted a huge battle-axe from it's back.

Hisagi almost threw up. He had noticed that the axe wasn't strapped to his back...it was buried in his skin!

Blood splashed down the warriors back and pooled around his feet. He roared and raised the mighty weapon. He charged and the earth shook.

Hisagi met the axe with his scythe crossed over each other. The huge axe shattered the weapons upon impact and removed Hisagi's left leg.

He hopped backwards and fell.

The warrior walked past him and let the starving hollows pick him apart. His screams died after five minutes of torture.

A powerful new foe has appeared on the battlefield and is leading an army to conquer Soul Society! Ulquiorra has feelings for Orihime and has come to an uneasy truce with his most hated enemy. How long will it last? Will Ukitake be able to lead the shinigami to victory?

These will be answered in the next chapter.

While you wait, how about reviewing the story, it helps me write faster. 


	6. Marching To War

** to War.**

I still haven't had any reviews! It would be great to have some comments, whether they are good or bad. Anyway, this chapter gets really violent, but what war isn't? Sorry it took so long, but here it is. 

Ukitake glared solemnly at a large monitor in the Research and Development centre. It showed a map of soul society coloured in two different shades. A dark red signified hollows and blue signified the shinigami. The red had crawled across the map quickly, consuming the territories of two squads completely.

"So fast! How can they be winning so easily?!"

"The answer is their leader." Mayuri Kurotsuchi approached another screen. He pressed a large button and the screen flicked to life. It showed footage of an immmense warrior with a great, bloody axe.

"What is that?!" Ukitake stared, stunned.

"Some form of arrancar, but it's strength is unlike anything we have seen before." Mayuri craned his neck to see Ukitake. "I suggest we band together, otherwise the squads will just be picked apart one by one!"

Ukitake nodded. "Very well, we shall go to the battlefield and support the front line." Ukitake summoned several hell butterflies and sent them away to meet the other captains. "Who have fallen so far?"

"Well, ninth squad is gone, same with third. Ten and six are struggling on the front line, whereas eleventh seems to be beating them back." Mayuri watched the map as the red retreated from an advancing blue.

*****

A valley of ice split the ranks of hollow. Toshiro had used Hyorinmaru to create walls. These divided the enemy troops making them easier to fight, but not much.

Only thirty troops remained standing including Toshiro. He called to his soldiers and roared out optimistic messages. A goat headed hollow charged at him. Judging from it's reiatsu, it was a type of menos.

_Menos! How did they get here?!_

The menos slammed a fist into Hitsugaya's stomach and sent him reeling into a wall of ice. Before Toshiro could stand, a pointed hoof dug into his back. He screamed in pain and felt the weight shift. A tornado of ash swept through the air halting at Toshiro.

"Matsumoto. Thanks."

Matsumoto nodded and braced herself for the counter attack. The Menos stretched both arms out to the side. Each hand glowed red and orbs grew in it's palms.

"Cero!"

The orbs shot off in a bright red path of destruction. Toshiro tried to yell over the deafening blast, but failed. The cero tore into the shinigami ranks leaving only the captain and his subordinate left to fight an army.

*****

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

Surprisingly, the noise came from a brutish man with spiky hair and an eyepatch. His grin consumed half his face as he howled to his enemy. This insane man's name is Zaraki Kenpachi, the eleventh squad captain.

A small pink haired girl, less than a quarter of his size, stood by him. The hollow were getting beaten further back by Zaraki and his soldiers. The 11th squads bloodlust was stronger than those of the army of hollows.

Zaraki laughed maniacally as blood splattered over his face. He impaled a hollow on his sword and then wrenched the blade out creating a shower of gore. He revelled in the slaughter that ensued. He waded through the sea of death as he searched for more victims.

He noticed one of his men getting eviscerated by a hollow, but he was still alive. The man roared and grasped the beasts neck. With one swift movement, the shinigami snapped his assailants neck and killed them.

Zaraki approached him smiling. The man's internal organs lay at his feet and his blood gushed from the gaping wound in his chest. "You deserve a warriors death!" Zaraki raised his blade.

"Thank you captain, it has been an honour to serve under the god of war!" The man saluted and then allowed Zaraki to finish him off.

As Zaraki silently admired the fallen warriors strength, a bestial howl alerted him of an ambush. He turned just in time to block a clawed hand from tearing out his throat. He ducked and then dug his shoulder into the hollows stomach. It fell back and went in for another hit, but Zaraki amputated both arms before it could. The hollow stared helplessly at it's ruined body and then whimpered.

"There is no mercy for you scum!" Zaraki grasped the hollows skull and ripped the head from it's shoulders. "Come on!! There are more hollow to kill!!" Zaraki led the charge, followed by his small band of warriors.

The hollows formed an organised formation and spread apart so that an immense warrior could stomp through. In was the same pin-covered monster who fought Hisagi.

Zaraki frowned at the huge man. "So the big ones come out to play...This may take a while."

The warrior growled and raised it's massive battle-axe. Zaraki stepped to the side and dodged the huge weapon. He then slashed across his foe's chest. The wound wasn't deep enough to cause much damage and the warrior backfisted Zaraki. The huge fist slammed into him, breaking bones and crushing organs.

Zaraki spluttered and blood spattered the ground beneath him. He then wiped his mouth and smiled. "Nice! Looks like I have to go all out for this one!" Zaraki ripped off his eyepatch and howled as his reiatsu increased dramatically. A yellow aura surrounded him and the ground broke up at his feet.

The warrior tilted it's head and spun the axe around in a circle above it's head.

"Ready for round two? 'Cos I am..." Zaraki closed his eyes. "Ready or not...HERE I COME!!!!!"

The warrior blocked the vicious slash aimed for it's throat and parried his attacker. He then arced the axe upwards, cutting into Zaraki feet first. It then raised the axe up high and brought it down on Zaraki's shoulder. An arm fell to the ground and splashed in the ankle deep blood.

_That arm!! No matter how many times it's reattached, it always falls off!!! DAMMIT!!_

Kenpachi glared at his lost arm and then at his opponent. "Just when I was about to use both hands! Oh well, here goes nothing!" He dashed forward and ducked underneath the overhead swing of the axe, he then rolled away from a kick and landed in a crouch next to the giants exposed calf. The rusted sword buried into the thick skin and down to the bone.

The giant roared and threw a heavy punch. Zaraki was able to dodge it as well. Despite failing in a battle of strength, he was easily faster than the huge warior. He laughed until he felt something clamp down on his arm. He stared down at a hollow that had started to consume his hand. The hollows had started to attack again and the 11th squad struggled against the next wave.

"I'M NOT LOSING TO AN UGLY, RABID, BRAIN DEAD FUCKING HOLLOW!!!!" Zaraki reached inside the hollows mouth and found it's tongue. He gripped it and yanked it out. The hollow roared in pain and collapsed.

"GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!" With renewed vigour, Kenpachi hacked into the advancing hollow.

The giant limped away, no longer interested in the captain...because he was not here to kill _that_ captain.

"WHERE YOU GOING YOU HIDEOUS BASTARD?! COME BACK AND FINISH THIS!!!!" Zaraki hobbled after the giant but a group of hollow foot soldiers crowded around him. In one slash, Zaraki decapitated three of the seven hollow. The others charged, eager to avenge their fallen bretheren. Zaraki howled as several sets of teeth began to feed.

He managed to gouge out the eyes of one, but it did not let go. Not giving up, Kenpachi drove his hand inside the cavernous skull until he felt soft brain matter. He yelled as he tore the gooey substance out of the skull. The hollow whimpered and flailed about before falling onto it's dead brothers.

As Zaraki mercilessly beat the next hollow he felt his body slowing. He was struggling to breathe now, possibly because a hollow was digesting a part of his right lung. His legs trembled but he fought the uncontrollable shaking and fought on. He threw another devastating punch and felt the warm splatter of blood shower his face. He howled with delight but had to stop when his heart almost went out. He regained his breath and then set into the next hollow. He managed to find his sword and drove it up through the hollows jaw. It burrowed through the head until it emerged from the top. It gurgled uselessly and died.

Now unarmed, Zaraki headbutted the last hollow. He felt blood rising in his throat and he started to choke.

_This is it...I shall die gloriously in battle!_

As he contemplated this he felt the jaws relax on his hip. The hollow cried and then fell back. Yachiru wiped blood from her sword and then hugged Zaraki.

"Kenny! You're okay!"

"Are you fucking blind?! I'm missing a lung, an arm and about ten litres of blood!" He finally fell to his knees. "Give me my sword..."

Yachiru obeyed and gave the sword to the dying veteran.

Zaraki smiled. "I'll give you a path so you can escape."

"What?! No! I'm from eleventh squad, I can't run!" Yachiru refused.

"Shut up with that! You're more important than these guys...you need to live on...so you...can lead the new elevens into glorious...blood stained...VICTORY!!" He swung his sword and a powerful blast of spirit energy carved into the remaining hollow. It did not kill them all, but it made a clear path away from the battlefield.

"NOW GO!!! MAKE ME PROUD YACHIRU!!! GIVE...THEM...HELL!!!!" His screams stretched on for miles and Yachiru fought back tears until the noise faded away.

_Kenny...You died happy...So...You would want me to be happy._

When she was only an infant, she grew used to the sight of blood and it had never affected her, but seeing her hero like that...it made her feel sick.

_Maybe I really wasn't cut out to be in eleventh squad after all..._

*****

Ukitake stopped marching and gazed intently at a hell butterfly. He almost had a stroke when he heard the shocking news...Zaraki Kenpachi, the most powerful soldier among the shinigami, had fallen in battle. Fortunately, over half of the hollow forces were slaughtered before the elevens were defeated.

Ukitake sighed and relayed the message to his squad. He felt fear well up when he witnessed every face fall after hearing of Zaraki's death.

_What could possibly kill such a powerful man? I thought he of all people would survive this! _

The small army of only 140 people, two squads together, paused. They could hear the feral howls and the stench of death flowed across the field.

Ukitake raised his sword and roared. The army charged, a battlecry released from everyone.

*****

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto carved a path through the horde that now surrounded them. Back to back, they hacked away endlessly at the snapping jaws and sharp claws.

"This is possibly the last time we may talk, so I might as well say it..." Hitsugaya trailed off.

"What is it Captain?" Matsumoto stole a quick glance at her superior.

"I...I...Nothing." Hitsugaya sighed. "Still can't say it. It's a shame you'll never hear it."

"I'm not dying until I hear it!" Matsumoto picked up her captain and cradled him like a child. She then used shunpo to get to the back of the army. Then, as fast as her body would let her, she fled.

The minutes dragged on to seem like hours but at last they found some allies. A man stood in front of his army wearing a haori. He seemed quite unsure of what to do and scratched at his red hair.

"Renji! Fall back! They are coming!" Toshiro yelled, though his voice was muffled as his head was nestled between Matsumoto's breasts. He jumped out of her grasp and then repeated.

Renji blinked and stood still for a moment. He turned to his army and then called for a retreat. As they ran, they discussed battle plans.

"Soi Fon has a trap set up if they get a bit closer. She is just behind that gate." Renji pointed to a stone gate only a hundred metres away. "We can fight with the advantage from behind the wall, then Ukitake and Shunsui can fight the rest."

Toshiro nodded and glanced over his shoulder. The shadows appeared to be getting closer, much closer. "They are a lot faster now! Tell Soi Fon to be ready!"

Renji smirked. "You need to tell her to get ready? She is always ready! It's sort of scary, I guess."

The small army sprinted through the gates and waited for the hollows. They didn't have to wait long, they reached the gate only a minute later.

The shinigami backed away so only five hollow at a time could enter the courtyard, where the shinigami easily outnumbered them.

As the others waited impatiently outside, they glared up at the rooftops. They were suddenly covered in executioners from 2nd squad. Soi Fon scowled from atop the gate. She unsheathed her sword and then stabbed the roof beneath her. It was the signal to attack. All the assasins dissapeared and flashed to life among the hollow.

For a while Soi Fon just watched the carnage, but eventually her army had diminished to only a handfull left. It was then that she took off her haori and held out a hand to her side. She closed her eyes and a burst of spirit energy formed at her fist and around her shoulders.

"I shall make you proud Yoruichi. I shall show you how much I have improved at shunko!" She extended her hand and the blast tore into the hollow. Despite it's devastating effect, there were still many hollow left.

A long, extendable, barbed sword swung though the gateway and into the front line. That was followed by a dragon of ice which barreled into the beasts, freezing them instantly. The gate collapsed as the last of the hollows broke through. The mass of teeth and claws descended on the shinigami and in seconds the army was halved.

"How many are there?!" Toshiro frowned. He guarded against a fist and then impaled the attacker.

"Not...many" Soi Fon gasped from behind them. The attack she had performed was physically demanding and now she was breathless. She held her knees and struggled to stand. Matsumoto sat her down and stood before her as a guard.

The human cries were outnumbering those of the monsters. But there weren't many of either left now.

After another hour of battle, both forces were nearing their last. Besides the captains and Matsumoto, only ten more shinigami fought against seven hollow. The shinigami lost another four before the last hollow collapsed in a convulsive heap.

The captains let out a small cheer. Then they began the horrible task of finishing off the mortally wounded. Renji stared aghast at the hundreds of corpses. He stopped in front of a thin man, groaning in agony. The man had severe wounds in his stomach which was punctured, his internal acids corroding his organs. Renji almost threw up from the stench, and the fact it was plainly visible.

Renji felt tears flooding his vision.

"Ren...ji...is...is it...you?" The man asked. He had tattoos on his eyebrows, just like Renji.

"No...not you!" Renji shook his head.

Acid mixed with blood and formed a yellowish goo. Renji threw up this time. "I'm sorry Rikichi. I never wanted to do this." With one swift slice, he beheaded the man who saw Renji as a hero. He then cried until the others had finished.

"I wonder if Ukitake is alright?" Toshiro asked himself. The others tried to sense his reiatsu and sighed when they recognised their commanders presence.

The shinigami have one this round, but the powerful arrancar and it's legion of hollow are still alive and hungry for blood!

In the next chapter, Ichigo and the others relax after hearing nothing about Wolf and Raven, maybe they have returned to Hueco Mundo? Or are they hiding in wait for another massacre?

Find out in the next chapter! 

Please review.


	7. New Love

** New Love.**

WORLD OF THE LIVING

TATSUKE'S HOUSE

Rukia stayed with Tatsuke. They all agreed that they would stay in groups, Ichigo with his family, Tatsuke with her, Orihime with Ulquiorra. Rukia still feared the man and failed to believe he would refrain from killing her and the others...except for Orihime. For some reason, it seemed like he would be loyal to her.

As she lost herself in thought Tatsuke approached her. She tapped Rukia on the shoulder making her jump and squeal.

"What was that for?!" Rukia demanded, as if Tatsuke had just punched her.

"I was making sure you weren't in that dream-world where Raven kills people." Tatsuke smirked.

"She really must have died, I haven't heard anything about mysterious murders." Rukia wandered over to the television and turned it on. A man with thick glasses spoke in a sombre tone.

_#We have received word that a terrorist organisation has wiped out an entire street!#_

"What!?" Both girls yelled at the same time. Had it been a non-serious situation, they would have laughed.

_#A small street on the border of Karakura, mainly office buildings and industries had failed to do their many jobs. An irritated employee entered the street , hoping to complain, but found all citizens deceased. The majority of the citizens were mutilated and almost all of them were killed with a bladed weapon.#_

"NO!" Rukia cupped her hands over her mouth.

_#It is assumed that a large group had attacked the town, but the motive is unknown.#_

"They wanted freedom. They wanted to rule over us instead of us controlling them!"

Rukia gazed at Tatsuke.

"Remember that dream with Chad?!" Tatsuke asked. "Wolf, that old guy, he said they wanted freedom."

Rukia nodded and turned back to the tv.

_#We have breaking news! An American news channel has released footage of a mysterious massacre.#_

The film rolled. It showed a street full of panicking citizens. They continually collapsed in sprays of blood. Some had limbs fly off into the air.

A reporter, the one filming, was making comments about an 'unknown lifeform' that was taking over the town.

"Wait! I...I think I see something! It's only a blur, but...OH MY GOD!!! THEY'RE FUCKING MONSTERS!!!" The camera couldn't pick up the monsters so the reporter described them.

"They all have white masks...and they...they are eating everyone! What the hell are they?!"

The camera spun into the face of a blury shape.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!! IT'S ONE OF THEM!! RUN!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RUN!!!"

A gurgling scream followed and the camera fell on it's side. The reporter was now in view. He trembled and tried to run but tripped on something out of view. When he got up again, the blurry hollow was above him. Spine chilling screams ensued and the lens of the camera was sprayed in red.

"Shit! I never knew hollows existed in other parts of the world!" Tatsuke turned to Rukia.

"They aren't supposed to! Usually only areas of high spiritual density can support hollows, or so we assumed."

"You mean the whole time hollows have existed, they could have attacked every country in the world but for some reason they have only stayed in Japan?" Tatsuke asked.

Rukia nodded. "They must have only arrived here so that they could build an army for this occasion. They must have known that shinigami would be sent to other countries if they sprouted up elsewhere."

"They outsmarted the shinigami...How?"

"I can't believe we never foresaw such an event! We were fools!" Rukia stared at her hands. She closed her eyes and then shuddered. "Oh no! She's trying to make us sleep! Stay awa-" Rukia fell over.

Tatsuke did the same thing.

The two ended up in the black emptiness that was the landscape for all of the dreams. Raven and Wolf were joined by a hideous man who was covered in pins that bled profusely.

"We are coming back! We have had our feed and now we shall carry out our duty! Sadly our friend here is still busy elsewhere..." Wolf waved a hand at the mammoth warrior. "...But my daughter and I shall have some fun."

Raven stepped forward. "I'm ready for you this time! I'll kill you!" Raven scowled until her skin was as wrinkled as her fathers. "You hear me you stupid bitch! I'll tear you apart!"

Her face softened into a mocking smile. "See ya later Arisawa!" She waved goodbye, a barbed dagger in her grip.

The two girls opened their eyes and screamed.

Tatsuke reached out and grabbed Rukia's hand and held it tight. Rukia stared at her, an unease evident behind her ocean blue eyes.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something but Tatsuke answered the question before it was uttered.

"Rukia...There is another secret I have hidden from everyone."

The unease changed to curiosity in her expression.

"I...don't know how to say this..." Tatsuke continued. "But, you know how I never had a boyfriend?"

Rukia tried to think and realised she knew barely anything about her. All she knew was that she was a champion at karate and a childhood friend of Ichigo. She nodded anyway.

Tatsuke sighed. "Well, there is a reason. I never wanted one." She looked to Rukia, as if that was the revelation. But this was met with silence and a tilted head.

"I don't get it."

"I never liked guys." Tatsuke assumed it would be the final clue.

Rukia still stared.

"Oh for fucks sake! I'm a lesbian!" Tatsuke inhaled and calmed herself down.

Rukia's eyes widened. Her mind flashed back to when she would wake up unusually close to her and the large smile present on her face.

"But you despised Chizuru, I thought you hated them."

"She was so blatantly obvious about it that I felt disgusted that we shared the same feelings!" Tatsuke smiled. "Do you know I have never been kissed?"

Rukia was again lost in the dark but shook her head just to look polite. Tatsukes hand rubbed against hers. She frowned but forced a smile when she noticed the betrayed look on Tatsuke's face. "I'm sorry."

Tatsuke realised Rukia's discomfort and withdrew her hand.

"I'm in a relationship with Ichigo, you know that!" Rukia glared angrily. Again she realised it was a bit rude when Tatsuke began to cry. "Hey, I'm sorry, I just-"

"No it isn't you...it's just that...I'm scared!" Tatsuke wiped at her eyes. "Everything is changing and I don't know what to do!"

Rukia patted her shoulder in an attempt to confort her.

"I mean, Orihime and I used to be best friends and now it's like I dont exist! That creep _stole_ her from me! That and all this weird stuff about hollows and shinigami, I have no clue about this stuff yet I have been dragged in and now I'm going to get killed!" She stopped to sob loudly.

"You won't die! I promise I'll protect you." Rukia smiled and wiped a tear from Tatsuke's face.

"Will you really be able to protect me?" Tatsuke asked seriously.

Rukia merely nodded but it still gave Tatsuke relief.

*****

ORIHIME'S APARTMENT

Orihime sat by a small table across from Ulquiorra. She smiled at him, but received nothing but the usual frown ever present on the man's face. The green lines painted on his face made it look like he was crying, but such an extreme emotion had never occurred to him.

Orihime placed a bowl in front of him and then she dug into her own. Ulquiorra studied the dish. With a sudden realisation, he remebered, that he had only drunk a cup of tea in the past ten years and hadn't eaten for an even longer time.

"It's only rice, I sort of ran out of food, sorry." She smile apolegetically.

"It doesn't matter. I have managed to live without food for decades."

Orihime almost spat out a mouthfull of rice. She gulped it down and then stared in awe. "What?!"

"When you feast on souls, mortal food doesn't seem very appetizing in comparison." Ulquiorra blinked. He found himself eating some of it anyway. Just to make her happy. He ate slowly and listened as his companion told him about the town and it's people and then the previous battles. He nodded every few sentences and gazed into her eyes.

"Have you ever been in love?"

The question caught Ulquiorra by surprise and he stared blankly instead of answering. Orihime repeated the question. She definitely wanted an answer.

Ulquiora lowered his head. "No." He replied simply.

"What about your family?"

"No. I dreamt of killing my father, and my mother joined the shinigami, the ones who hunted us."

Orihime frowned.

"You don't know what love is?"

Ulquiorra shook his head.

Orihime giggled and leaned over the table. She kissed him and had to stop and laugh when she saw his eyes widen. "Does that help?"

Ulquiorra tilted his head. Only one word came to mind and he muttered it to himself but Orihime heard it too. "Again..."

Orihime did it again and added a hug. Ulquiorra memorised what Orihime did and then performed them back.

_This is almost better than consuming souls..._

*****

KUROSAKI CLINIC

AFTERNOON

Ichigo stared wide eyed at the tv. The footage of hollow attacks were multiplying and now spread over several continents.

Karin and Yuzu were sent to their rooms and father and son watched the canrnage.

"We never knew there were so many! I can't belive it!" Isshin changed the channel and the same footage reappeared.

"We have to do something!" Ichigo turned to his father.

"I'm sorry son, there is nothing we can do. They must try and fight the hollow themselves." Isshins face fell and he frowned.

Ichigo clenched a fist and slammed it down on a table. "DAMMIT! We can't just sit here and watch them die!"

"By the time we reach those countries it would already be too late! It's pointless!"

"It's cowardly! You can stay here and watch me save those poor people!"

"And how do you suppose you are going to get overseas?"

Ichigo froze. "I'll find a way!" Ichigo sprinted off.

Isshin sighed and watched more terrified people get torn apart.

*****

Orihime heard a loud knock at the door. She rose to her feet but heard an angry hiss from behind her. It was Ulquiorra.

"It's Kurosaki!" He spat the name with contempt.

"Remember, you are allies for now!" Orihime scolded him. She then opened the door. Ichigo was breathless. "Ichigo, what are-"

"Ulquiorra!"

He looked up and glared. Ichigo darted towards him and grabbed him by the collar. "I need you to use garganta! NOW!"

"Why should I aid you?" Ulquiorra didn't even flinch when a fist slammed into his jaw.

"Ichigo stop!!" Orihime tried to pry the hand from Ulquiorra's throat.

"Take me to America!" Ichigo commanded. The others stared, confused so he told Orihime to turn on the tv. The footage showed of the hollow attacks.

Ulquiorra smiled and another punch made him spit out blood.

"Do it now or I'll kill you!!" Ichigo raised a fist again.

"Are you sure you could kill me again?" Ulquiorra smirked. "This seems interesting, so I shall go, but Orihime must go too."

Ichigo nodded.

Ulquiorra summoned a garganta and they entered quickly.

*****

TATSUKE'S HOUSE

NIGHT

The two sat across from each other at a small dining table.

Tatsuke whispered to Rukia. "Thank you..." A wave of warmth enveloped her when Rukia smiled back. "I could die tommorow and still be happy."

Outside, an irrate girl with long black hair juggled a long mettalic object...it was a barbed dagger!

In the next chapter, will Karakura be able to defend itself when Ichigo and Orihime are gone? And what fate will befall those still locked in battle in soul society?

Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Under Attack

**8. Under Attack.**

SOUL SOCIETY

INFIRMARY

Toshiro, Renji, Matsumoto and Soi Fon stood around the many beds covered by sheets. What was underneath were more dead than injured.

"How could there be so many?" Renji asked. Silence followed, until scratching noises in the distance caught their attention.

"That better not be what I think it is!" Toshiro unsheathed his sword and gestured at the others to do the same.

As they looked outside, the next wave of hollows was charging towards the infirmary.

"Shit!! This place is crowded with almost all of fourth squad! If we lose our healers, we are finished!"

"Also, they can't really defend themselves. As much as I like fourth squad, their combat abilities are pitiful." Renji frowned.

Hitsugaya roared and swung his sword. A wave of ice spread in front of the small hospital, forming a wall.

"That should hold them back until reinforcements arrive...if they aren't dead!" Toshiro sheathed his sword and sat down.

A nurse strolled up to him. "Um...Captain Hitsugaya, the hollow are coming from the other side as well." She pointed at the rear of the hospital where another group was rushing towards them. This group was smaller, but still a bit much for four shinigami.

"We could try and fight them before the others break through, that way we aren't surrounded." Renji suggested.

"I'll send a hell butterfly to request reinforcements." Matsumoto unleashed a black butterfly and spoke to it. She watched it fly away and then set her eyes on the advancing creatures.

"I'll go first!" Renji stepped outside of the hospital and held out his sword. "Ban-Kai!!" His sword turned to red mist which grew into a massive coiled shape. The mist solidified into a skeletal snake with a great red mane. It's fangs shone in the weak sunlight. "Dinner time!!" Renji extended the handle, which was the snakes tail tip. The snake lurched forward and mowed down a large portion of the second army. The snake then twisted and went in for another strike but it stopped.

Something was blocking it. It was a large hollow that was bright red all over, but it wasn't from stains. Even the mask was red. It roared and wrenched it's arms back, removing a large broadsword out of the snakes skull!

Renji's bankai collapsed and returned to it's original form. Rneji stared at the hollow. "That isn't a hollow! It has a sword! But it can't be an arrancar because it has a whole mask so...what is it?"

The red beast roared and raised it's blade into the air. The other remaining hollows seemed to cheer and then charged again.

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

The students stared at the screen of a computer. A student had brougth up a site containing footage of the mysterious massacres in America.

"Did that guys head just fall off?!"

"Gross!"

"That's awful!!"

Ishida adjusted his glasses and coughed. He hadn't heard much from the others for some time and relied on his senses to make assumptions. He knew that Ichigo was gone. Same with Orihime and Ulquiorra. He felt stupid thinking it was him because he was dead, but there was no mistaking that reiatsu.

He struggled to think with the noise from the computer. He sighed and left. As he stepped out the door he heard alughter behind him.

"HA! Uryu has had enough! What a wuss!" More laughter followed.

He closed his eyes and tried to regain his thoughts.

_What the hell is going on?!_

*****

Rukia and Tatsuke listened to a group of classmates disscuss the awful events across the world.

"Apparently, you can't even see them, but they are supposed to be huge monsters."

"I saw them! They were blurry but it was easy to spot."

Rukia clenched her teeth. If the hollows attacked Karakura town, they would be doomed. Soul Society was not responding to any requests and Ichigo, Orihime and Ulquiorra were gone...somewhere.

As she tried to think where, a male student rushed into the room panting. "Quick!! You have to see this! Ichigo is in America!!"

Rukia and Tatsuke both rose to their feet and ran after the student. They crowded around a computer which showed Ichigo pushing citizens away from the hollows. A flash of white appeared on screen. Wherever the white blur went, the hollows would die.

_Ulquiorra?! Would he readilly kill his own kind? Maybe he is on our side._

"Is that Orihime?!" Tatsuke screamed at the computer.

Orihime was standing on top of a burning car, her hands extending forwards sending a small orange, glowing object into the beasts. She then made a shield over the retreating citizens, but the hollows came from behind them as well.

"They're fighting them! Wait, Ichigo has a sword! Where the hell did he get that?"

Rukia felt a terrible sensation. A huge mass of hollows were outside the school!

She ran to the front of the room and yelled at the class to be quiet. "Those monsters are outside right now! If you see anything at all, even just an outline, hit to kill!" She then leapt out the window, sword drawn.

She landed softly and sprinted to the front of the school but something made her freeze.

Raven lead the pack, but she looked different. She had black wings and the dagger she always carried had grown into a barbed rapier. The blue paint around her eyes had turned to a bloody substance and ran down her face. She smiled and signalled for her army to halt.

"Hi Rukia, this looks like the last round. If you give yourself up then I can spare the others." She tilted her head mockingly. "Or I can just let them feed on your little school. Actually that sounds like fun!" She cackled until a blast of ice wiped out a portion of her army to her side.

Rukia scowled at her. "What do you want from us?"

"I want to see your face when my father drags back the corpse of that stupid boy, Ichigo!" Raven howled.

Rukia trembled and screamed. She dashed forward and hacked at Raven, who dodged just in time. Before Raven could react, Rukia had already slashed her twice. She stared wide eyed as her blood sprayed out in a fan from her chest.

"Never speak like that about Ichigo!" Rukia gritted her teeth and pushed Raven back into her foot soldiers.

"Dammit! Go tear the school down! KILL THEM ALL!! I want to see every student dead! GO!!" Raven ordered the hollows to charge and then attacked Rukia before she could stop them.

Raven heel kicked her foe in the gut and then hacked at the exposed stomach. Rukia guarded before she was cut in half and exchanged hits with Raven. The two continued to cross blades, unable to find an opening. Raven swung her rapier to the left. Rukia met it with her sword but her arms were caught by her opponent. Raven smirked and slashed Rukia's wrists.

Rukia gasped and hugged her wounded hands to her chest. Raven spread her wings and a black cero grew from each.

"What?!" Rukia dived from the blast, but that was only one of the two. The second caught her in the back and threw her into the wall of the school. The supports buckled and the upper story collapsed onto her. As she shakily rolled out from under a large piece of rubble Raven giggled to herself.

"I'm stronger now! The first time we met, I was starving for souls, but now that I have eaten, I am much stronger. I could easily just murder you in your sleep, but that's no fun! I'm going to do it the old fashioned way! Ha ha ha!!"

"Like I'll give you the chance!" Rukia spat a clump of dust and blood from her mouth and then staggered to her feet. Dust had seeped into her wounds making the pain so much worse. She could barely hold her sword now so she discarded it.

"Without a sword? Aren't we confident?" Raven twirled her rapier and waited for her opponent to strike first.

Rukia dashed forward and flash stepped to the side, then back and forth. Raven struggled to follow the blur of movement. She growled in frustration and slashed at one of the shapes. It dissapeared before the blade cut in.

"Way of destruction number 33..."

Raven followed the voice.

"Blue fire..."

_Got you!! Die Rukia!_

Raven jabbed at the source of the voice but nothing happened.

"Crash down!!" The voice came from behind. A blue fireball burst on her, the explosion tearing apart her wings and drawing blood.

"Ggggrrrrraaaaaagggghhhhh!!!! I'll kill you!! You sneaky little bitch!!" Raven clawed at the smoke settling near her face and charged blindly.

Rukia waited a few steps away, reunited with her sword.

_Ten more steps..._

Raven continued to run blindly.

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_NOW!!_

"First dance – Sode no shirayuki!"

Raven stopped dead in her tracks. An icy circle grew beneath her, climbing up her legs and freezing her torso. "What?! NO!!! NO DAMMIT!!! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!!! AAAAAGGGGHHH!!!"

*****

SOUL SOCIETY

OUTSIDE INFIRMARY

The four tired warriors stared at the angered creatures past the walls of ice. The red hollow that seemed to lead the smaller army hacked wildly at the wall. The goat headed menos who led the other army seemed to bark orders to it's subordinates, who started to claw at the ice.

"This shield won't last very long! Are the others going to get here in time?" Renji asked.

"I shall help until they arrive!"

All eyes turned to Captain Unohana who limped over to them. She was still wounded from her battle with Zaraki but still she worked on. Isane approached them as well, her sword already in shikai. Two prongs stuck out of the blade at 45 degree angles.

"We will fight to the death if they break through!" Isane said forcing a brave smile.

Toshiro bowed to them. "Your efforts will be greatly appreciated."

"Where the hell are the reinforcements?!" Renji asked, more agitated now.

*****

The hollow's main force was trying to break through the front line of shinigami. 13Th, 7th, 8th and 5th squad had all joined forces to almost equal the enemy forces. The lower ranking officers fell quickly leaving higher seats to struggle valiantly. The hollows continued to fight even after something started to kill them from behind.

Hinamori stared at the hollow corpses flying up from behind the front line. The beasts at the front parted to let through a massive warrior swinging a large rusted axe. It annihalated the fifth squads highest seats leaving Hinamori as the last of her squad.

She screamed and fled, rather than fighting this brute. It reminded her of Allon, the creature that easily wiped out four liuetenants with no effort. She had nightmares for a long time afterwards. Now here she was facing a huge monster which had killed half a squad with only three swings of his axe.

"I'll take care of him!" Iba dashed out in front of the warrior.

_NO! He'll kill you!!!_

Iba arced the blade across to his left, but the giant guarded and threw a thunderous punch into the smaller man. The sound of bones cracking echoed across the battlefield like a siren.

Hinamori felt bile rise to the back of her stomach and she forced her tired legs to run further.

_I have to warn Ukitake! Where is he?!_

She looked around, noticing the easily recognizable white hair moving about near the front, dangerously close to the giant.

The other two captains were next to him, beating down the hungry monsters. An inhuman roar escaped Kommamura as he tore a hollow in half, bare-handed! Shunsui decapitated two hollow at the same time, using both his weapons at once.

Hinamori pushed her way through the crowd until she was standing ten metres away from them. She opened her mouth to scream and noticed the giant was gone.

_Where?!_

She knew the answer when a huge shadow fell over her. She turned slowly into the masked face of the warrior. She let out a high shriek before the monster silenced her.

"Hinamori!!" Ukitake watched as the immense soldier hit her with handle of his axe. She was thrown backwards, thankfully into the shinigami ranks. Ukitake twirled his twin swords and rushed forward. Before the giant could turn to face him, he had already flash stepped behind the creature and dug both blades into the beasts shoulders.

The giant roared and grabbed at the swords buried in it's flesh. Ukitake held on, riding him like a hideous steed. He gripped both his swords tight and wrenched them outward, carving through muscle, bone and nerve.

The giant fell face first onto the ground and failed to move. Ukitake assumed it was dead and so set to the task of fighting the weaker hollows.

The tables turned and the hollows retreated.

The victors cheered. They still had at least eighty soldiers to hunt down the last of the enemy, but first they had to tend to Hinamori. She lay in a bloody heap among several of her squad members, but unlike the others, she was still alive.

"We shall take them to fourth squad. They will take a while to attack again." Ukitake carried the small girl and left for the infirmary.

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

UPPER LEVELS

Tatsuke and the other students made a wall out of tables and chairs. They had blocked the hollows off for a while. Their scratching claws would make easy work of the soft wood.

Tatsuke formed a fist and felt heat rise. A small flickering flame burst into her hand.

_Soon..._

The small group of students stared wide eyed at their leader. Tatsuke created another tiny fireball which astonished the others.

"I'll try and hold them back long enough for you to escape." Tatsuke stared intently at the barricade which shook violently.

"You can't fight them! You'll get killed!" A female student wailed.

Tatsuke smiled back at them. "I'm gonna run eventually, I just need to slow 'em down so I can get away." She gave the others a thumbs up and then summoned the flames.

A clawed hand struck through and knocked the barricade over. The hungry beasts spilled into the hall and lunged at the terrified students.

Tatsuke roared and extended her hand. Flames leapt over the first few hollow and threw them to the ground where they howled in agony until death spared them. Tatsuke ran backwards and continued to send small bursts of fire into the advancing enemy.

"They're getting closer!! Run!!" A student screamed.

"That's it!! I'm going to fight with Tatsuke! You can just run!" A male student yelled over the feral howls. He fell back to fight alongside Tatsuke, armed only with his fists. He threw a punch at a holllow, his fist breaking the monsters jaw. The hollow swiped angrily at the student, and ripped him in half from the mid-section.

The others screamed as two hollow hopped over the corpse and went straight for them. Tatsuke was locked in battle with another hollow.

The two rampant hollow lunged on a frightened girl, separating flesh from bone before feasting on another student.

Tatsuke incinerated them before they could claim another victim, but by then, five students had died. They sprinted to a thick door and slammed it shut behind them. Tatsuke gasped loudly as she tried to regain her breath. She had taken down so many hollow, yet there still seemed to be a huge number of them. She peeked out through a thin gap between a hinge and counted.

"There's about fourty...that I can see..." The number failed to calm the others down. They eyed each other hopelessly as the beasts pounded at the door behind them.

I need someone to open the door!" Tatsuke asked the group. They glared at her, none of them wanting to do something so suicidally dangerous. "I need one of you to open it so I can take them out before they get through, then we all run. Got it!!"

They nodded and a thin wiry girl approached the heavy door handle. She gulped air and then wrenched the door open. A face struck through just before a huge flame melted it instantly. The flames wiped out the first two rows and then formed a wall across the door.

The students began the next desperate sprint for another checkpoint. These ambushes were their only chance to kill their inhuman foes.

The flames failed to scare off the hollow and they charged through, some not making it out, their corpses trapping others inside the fire, killing them too.

The number of hollow had dropped considerably and from what Tatsuke could make out, there were only about twenty in sight now, but that was still too much. As they neared a corner, a charred hand reached out and seized a girl at the front of the group. The rest stopped and listened to the awful shrieks of the poor girl.

_They boxed us in!! How?! Wait...that hollow had suffered burns...they can heal!!_

She turned to see the others closing in. Without a thought, she hurled a fist into the wall creating a hole. She widened it enough for people to get through and allowed the rest to pass through before climbing through herself.

_I have to make sure they die instantly now...or else._

She barbequed three hollows who had started to worm through the hole. She then followed the others. They ended up at a staircase leading to the roof. With no choice left, they went up.

*****

A column of ice stretched up to the clouds. Inside, Raven scowled, frozen. Rukia noticed the face twitching. She groaned, she was getting weak now and that was her ace up the sleeve...and it wasn't working.

She approached the icy tomb and struck her blade into Ravens chest. She then twisted the blade and wrenched it across, hacking into Ravens arm as well as her torso. Blood trickled between the sheets of ice, forcing it to expand and crack. Raven lurched out from the ice prison and frowned. She had only just noticed the deep cut in her chest and arm. She regarded the injured limb and then turned to Rukia. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she spat blood right into Rukia's face.

The gesture immediately made her snap and she shoulder charged Raven, knocking her flat onto the ground. She then leapt above her, the point of her sword aimed at her heart. She landed on target, but Raven let her...so her own weapon could sink into her oppopnent. The two had impaled each other, and now both were too weak to get out of the trap, so their last moments would be next to their enemy.

Rukia pressed her foot into Ravens jaw, resulting in an angry hiss. She raised her foot and struck it down hard on Ravens nose, a sick pleasure erupting from the sound of bone snapping.

"You...BITCH!" Raven growled, her own blood gushing down her face and into her mouth. She coughed it up and turned her head so the blood flowed onto the ground. She then rolled, dragging her blade with her.

Rukia found herself being lifted into the air before getting slammed sharply down onto the cement. She landed on her elbow which splintered upon impact. She winced as her arm bent outward and then folded in upon itself.

"I'm not going down until I see you as a corpse!" Raven growled hatefully.

"That isn't going to happen. You hollow have never been able to kill me!"

"Your arrogance was your downfall! Even now you think your shinigami friends will rush in and save you...but they should all be dead by now." Raven grinned as the words sunk in. "Remember 'pincushion' from the dream? Well he is in Soul Society, leading his forces to glorious victory!"

Rukia reminded herself of the large, needle covered warrior. A shiver ran down her spine. They had attacked everywhere! No-one was safe now. Overseas, here, soul society...all under attack!

"This is bad..." Rukia stared at the sky.

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review this chapter, it will help me write faster! 


	9. Desperate Battle

**9. Desperate Battle.**

SOUL SOCIETY

INFIRMARY

The wall of ice started to crack and then it collapsed in on itself, shards of ice crushing the front line of hollow.

Six warriors stood before the huge army, Unohana, Toshiro, Soi Fon, Renji, Matsumoto and Isane all studied their enemy. The ice still blocked them off, but they were climbing over in small groups.

"Get back!!" Renji swung his sword through the ice, causing it to trap more hollows. He then swung it back, taking down the front line. He repeatedly swung his blade back and forth, taking them out, a row at a time.

The red hollow blocked the sword and then charged over the corpses. He lunged at Renji and hacked into his shoulder. The broadsword sunk in deep. Renji howled in pain and fell to one knee. A thin katana sliced above him, sending the red hollow back. Renji turned to see Unohana. She placed both hands over his shoulder and started to heal him.

Toshiro became the new opponent for big red. The two exchanged thunderous blows and neither seemed to be weaker. Sparks flew from the two swords as they clashed again and again. The hollow leapt back and glared angrily. He seemed to realise the battle was going nowhere. He stayed back and let his minions have their turn.

As the hollow neared the small band of warriors, a great sword, the size of a building, crashed down on the army of beasts. Cheers erupted from nearby, where the reinforcements sprinted over to the dazed hollows. With the element of surprise, they easily overpowered them. The red hollow hissed at the soldiers and studied it's enemy. He stared intently at Ukitake and charged.

Ukitake used shunpo to vanish before the blade came anywhere near him. He then reappeared in front of the confused hollow. The two fought for a while, but Ukitake was much stronger. The powerful defenses of the red hollow slowly faded until he was struggling to stand, it's body covered in deep cuts. Ukitake raised his sword, his face stern. "I shall protect soul society from vile creatures like you! You shall never return to this land again!" Ukitake brought the blade down through the hollows mask.

The shinigami were turning the tables on this war now, despite the fact another wave was at the other end of the hospital. But at least for now, they were alive. Their own army only reached a maximum of eighty, with seven captains and three liuetenants.

"Where is the rest? 1St and 12th aren't here." Toshiro asked.

"We have another force operating near the main barracks. Kiyone is there too." Ukitake closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "How many have you got?"

"Alive? Only thirty, fourth squad only." Toshiro answered sombrely, remembering the massive casualties they had suffered.

"We can heal those that are wounded and then get out of here before they break through. We can join the rest of the squads and launch a final strike!" Ukitake raised a fist.

The other captains nodded in agreement and waited for the others to be healed, watching the blood-thirsty monsters past the ever thinning wall of ice.

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING

NEW YORK

Sirens blared as the military approached the hollows. The soldiers raised their weapons at an enemy they could not see. Some instinctively shot at the air, hoping they had stopped the creatures from getting any further.

Ulquiorra glared at the soldiers. They were getting in the way! He had been succesfully dealing with the enemy until they arrived. Something hit him hard in the back. It was a bullet. He turned to see a frightened US soldier firing at anything. A hollow was right next to him. Ulquiorra dashed towards the man, but another troop shot at him. He growled and then pointed a finger at the US troops. A green cero grew on his fingertip.

The troops studied him carefully.

Ulquiorra frowned and shot the cero into the US military.

"Ulquiorra?!! What did you do?!" Orihime rushed over to him, her eyes cold. She tried to look angry, but her fear stuck out like a light in the abyss. "They were in my way!" Ulquiorra turned away, ending the conversation.

Orihime shivered. It had taken no effort to take down an army.

A black burst of spirit energy demolished a building nearby and Orihime cast a protective shield over herself.

Ichigo swooped down to her from a rooftop, his usually black clothes, now stained dark red. He panted heavilly and his shoulders heaved. He had been fighting for hours now, non-stop. If he didn't take a break, he would die!

"Ichigo, you should rest! Ulquiorra can take care for a while, can't you?"

Ulquiorra gave no answer but rushed to face the hollows anyway.

Ichigo and Orihime sat on the rubble left from a skyscraper. "This is so terrible! So many have died."

Orihime placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You did a great job! You saved thousands of people!"

"Yeah, but millions are dying in Europe and Africa...and I'm not protecting all of America either, this is just one city!" Ichigo lowered his head.

"You can't blame yourself for what they have done! You aren't responsible for every life in the world, and it's obvious you can't save everyone!" Orihime froze. Something was behind them.

Ulquiorra was frozen in place, for once a look of pure terror on his face.

"Ulquiorra what is...?" Orihime trailed off as a garganta opened in front of them. Someone stepped out, blood soaking his black suit and grey hair.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

The man stared back. "Welcome back son!"

Ulquiorra stiffened and his face creased into a snarl. "Father!!" He spat the word.

"Now now...you know my name. I am Wolf to you!" He howled with laughter.

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

The small band of students huddled behind a wall, listening to the clawed feet climbing the stairs. All had their eyes on the concrete ground, unable to raise their gaze.

The footsteps paused.

The students didn't even breathe. All eyes were wide, lips quivering in silent screams.

A faint noise escaped from the stairs, the footsteps seemed to be getting further away. A student walked over to the edge of the roof. From there, the corridor they had come from was visible.

"They're running away!" He pointed to the window where the creatures were indeed retreating.

"Great! Let's get out of here!" Tatsuke slowly opened the door and checked for any trace of the evil monsters. She found none and then hurried on inside, followed quickly by the others.

The halls were empty, besides the charred corpses and small human skeletons. They came to a split in the hall. They had three paths to choose from. Tatsuke scratched her head. "Did anyone notice which way they went?"

"I think they went straight ahead!" A female student pointed out a bloody footprint further up the centre path.

"All right...we'll go this way." Tatsuke pointed to the left.

Everyone froze when they heard a distinct scratching sound from behind. A male student craned his neck and opened his hand displaying all five fingers. He then closed his hand and opened it again. The movement was repeated but this time only with two fingers. Just in case they didn't understand he whispered. "Twelve."

Tatsuke slowly stepped forward. The hollow were watching them, but none moved. They all focused on her, their glowing eyes staring intently, hungrily. She continued to move closer and formed a flame in her palm. She drew her hand back, ready to use it. The hollows rocked their heads back and forth...as if they were laughing. Tatsuke glared at the beasts unsure what to do. Before she could think of an answer, a large hand grasped her by the waist and dragged her through the wall. "Tatsuke?!" She could hear the concerned calls of her classmates, but they were drowned out by spine chilling shrieks.

"HELP ME!!"

"NOOOOO GET BACK!!!"

"RUN!!"

"LEAVE ME!! GO ON AHEAD!!"

Tears fell from Tatsuke's eyes. They stung her face and made her eyes water more. They stood no chance without her and now they were getting mauled by the hollow. They had outsmarted them all.

"NO...PLEASE NO...AAAGGGHHH!!"

"QUICK! GET BA-" The scream was cut off by a hideous snapping sound, like a twig getting stepped on.

More screams followed, then loud thuds, then loud wet splashing, then contented howls from the feral creatures.

_I failed them all! Everyone is dead! ...And where are they taking me?_

The hollow that had grabbed her was still holding on, dragging her out to the front of the school. A vast army of hollow organised themselves into ranks behind two people. The two seemed stuck, both lying next to each other, both impaled on each others weapons.

Tatsuke gasped. It was Rukia and Raven! The two lay still, both with a blade protruding from their body. Rukia was facing away from her, but she could clearly see the snarl on Ravens face. It was twisted in agony and hate, a hideous expression.

"Are they dead?!" Tatsuke felt the hand around her waist let go. She dropped onto her knees and crawled over to Rukia. She placed a hand on her friend's calm face. The smooth cheek was icy cold.

"No...no you can't be dead...you can't!" Tatsuke raised her head to meet a thousand hungry eyes. Every single hollow had crowded around in a circle. She was surrounded now, no escape, besides through a hollows stomach.

The thirsty gazes shifted to something else, all heads twisted up to the sky. Tatsuke followed their gazes and noticed a gigantic crack in the sky. It was growing steadily and stretched across all of Karakura. "What the hell is that?!" Tatsuke squinted through the crack and noticed ancient styled buildings. People in black kimono were drowned in an ocean of blood. Dead hollow were everywhere as well.

"What the...Is that soul society?" Although she had never seen the place, the kimono were a dead give-away. But why was soul society visible through a crack in the sky?

The hollows howled in unison, a chillingly brilliant choir, the song of armageddon.

Tatsuke could no longer see, her eyes filled with tears and she wept for the losses she had faced. Her entire town, her school, her friends and now the whole world. The hollows had won...

A loud roar disrupted her thoughts, but it sounded more human. A red blast flashed past her face, tearing though the ranks of hollow. She turned to see Urahara, the strange manager from the Urahara Shoten and a few others. A small girl held a strange missile launcher which flashed brightly. The muzzle flash almost blinded Tatsuke so she had to cover her eyes. The hollow around her fell back but an enraged few darted forward.

A red haired boy bludgeoned them with a heavy steel club.

A man picked up Tatsuke and carried her to the others. He dropped her and stared at the mass of fangs and claws. It was Isshin, Ichigo's father.

Tatsuke stared wide-eyed. He was wearing a captains coat. She gazed around at the others, Ichigo's sisters were eyeing the creatures around them, obviously afraid.

A man as thick as a tree trunck with large black framed glasses was there too. He worked at the Urahara shop as well. He stooped over her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tatsuke felt a warmth in her shoulder and looked over to see what he was doing. He was healing a gaping wound in her shoulder. She hadn't even noticed it before, it must have been from when she was dragged through the wall.

The wound closed up and the man smiled.

"Thanks...um..."

The man replied in a deep gruff voice. "Tessai Tsukabishi, let's hope this isn't the last time we meet!" The man seemed rather non-threatening, despite his size and voice.

A yell came from behind them and they turned to see Urahara, Isshin and the two children fighting the hollow.

The red haired boy was trapped. Hollow were on all sides. He jumped into the air, but surprisingly, the hollow followed. The boy stared wide eyed. Several of the beasts sprouted wings and stayed in the air while others stayed on the ground. The boy swatted at them, but the heavy club was slow and most of the beasts managed to dodge. The boy screeched as a set of white jaws clamped down on him. Before long, eight hollow were feasting on him.

"JINTA!!" Urahara roared. He growled and in a fit of rage unleashed another huge blast of spirit energy. The hollows were knocked far back.

Isshin yelled over the noise. "We're all going to die here if we don't leave! This place is lost, let's get out while we still can."

Urahara nodded slowly and flash stepped over to Rukia. He yanked Ravens hands away from the sword in Rukia's stomach and then flash stepped back to the others. They then ran. Tessai stopped and chanted to himself. The only words Tatsuke heard were: Severing void. Nothing seemed to happen until the hollow got closer. The ran straight into an invisible wall.

"That should hold them for a while! Now let's go!" Tessai placed Tatsuke over his shoulder and then he flash stepped away.

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING

DEEP UNDERGROUND

Urahara showed everyone his underground training grounds. A screen was set into a rock displaying camera footage of the crack. He stared at it. "We'll need to monitor it as time goes on."

"What is it?" Tatsuke asked.

Urahara sighed. "It is the hollows. They have done so much damage that the balance of souls is disrupted."

"Do shinigami become reincarnated when they die?" Tatsuke asked. Assuming the death of shinigami was the problem.

"Yes, some. Most become part of soul society itself. Even the buildings are made of deceased soul reapers. The problem is that the hollows have to be killed, but when a hollow dies, it's soul goes to soul society. Because so many hollow are dying, there are many more souls going to soul society than those that can be replaced."

"So what does that have to do with this...thing in the sky?" Tatsuke pointed to the image.

"Well..." Urahara pressed a button and a small set of scales appeared from a gap in the rocks. One side was labeled: Here, the other side was labeled: Soul Society

Tessai turned to Tatsuke. "He's been waiting years to show this to someone."

Urahara poured liquid into both sides, balancing it. "This is what things should be like, but if I give more souls to soul society...the scales tip." Urahara pulled a scoop out. "Also, when a hollow dies, the souls it consumes go with it. They only become buildings and trees and things like that, but..."

He scooped out a large portion of one side and placed it in soul society. The scales shifted and everything in 'here' fell into the Soul Society side. It became too much and it overflowed.

"Both worlds get destroyed!" Tatsuke watched as the fluid spilled out of the scales and onto the ground.

"Exactly. Soul Society joins with the world of the living. Niether world can cope with the unusual amount of souls and everything falls apart." Urahara lowered his head.

"How do we stop it?"

"Well, simply wiping out the hollows wouldn't work. If we keep them alive they will just kill us all." Everyone became lost in thought. They had to do something before all was lost.

*****

SOUL SOCIETY

SHINIGAMI MEETING

The few shinigami left alive gazed at the sky. The gaping hole leading to the world of the living seemed to be growing.

"Soul Society is receiving too many souls! We have no option but to evacuate Soul Society and all it's citizens until the hollows are stopped. The squads will depart now. Captains will be sent to Rukongai where we will escort them to the World of the living." Ukitake lowered his head. "If only there was a way to stop the hollow souls coming here. I can't believe we exterminated the quincy, their powers are the only thing that could save us."

"Captain commander! I think I have an idea!" Toshiro stepped forward. "If we used weapons made in the real world...the hollows souls will stay there!"

Ukitake tried to think. "You're saying, if we discard our zanpakuto and use human forged weapons, they cannot go to soul society?"

"Yes! We won't need to evacuate, just send troops down there!"

The shinigami all started to chat amongst themselves, impressed by the clever solution. Ukitake silenced them. "Alright, change of strategy. Everyone, dispose of your swords."

Everyone threw their zanpakuto into a pile.

"Now, we shall go to the world of the living. Find any kind of weapon you can and resume fighting!"

Multiple senkai gates opened and they filed through, leaving Ukitake and Toshiro. "I hope you're right about this Hitsugaya."

Toshiro nodded. "So I'm not the only one..." The two entered the senkaimon.

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING

UNDERGROUND

"Wait...What if we use human swords?" Tatsuke asked.

"What?"

"Well, you said that a shinigami's sword will send hollows to Soul Society right? Well if it is just a plain human sword, it has no spiritual powers so the hollow will stay here!" Tatsuke explained.

"I think you may be right! But where will we get swords?"

Tatsuke rose to her feet and started to climb the ladder to the surface. "The school! Our karate team sometimes uses weapons and they are in a storeroom there."

"Lead the way." Urahara commanded.

*****

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

TEN MINUTES LATER

Tatsuke led them to the room they practiced in. The walls were lined with some bladed weapons. Tatsuke kicked down a small door and cheered at what she saw.

Inside, swords, naginata, kama, axes, spears...every weapon they would need to take down the hollow. She placed all the weapons out on the floor and let the others choose. Isshin and Urahara chose traditional katana, Karin found a sai and studied the small weapon. She twirled it around and then stepped back. Tessai hefted the axe and then let Tatsuke step forward. She chose the kama spinning them on her fingers before hooking them to her belt.

A senkaimon opened behind them and multiple captains walked out followed by their troops.

"We need weapons! How many are here?" Ukitake asked. He approached the pile and retrieved a double ended naginata. He then used a sword to cut the pole in two. He studied the new weapon he created and stepped back. The others then chose weapons but found they were short of arming everyone.

"There is a karate dojo a few streets away." Tatsuke gave the address and half the shinigami left to find more weapons.

"So the real fight begins now! Will we be able to fight without our powers?" Urahara seemed to be enjoying himself.

As if on cue, howls came from outside.

Hope you enjoyed that! In the next chapter: The new weapons are put to the test when the ranks of hollow find where the survivors are hiding and Ulquiorra reunites with his greatest enemy...his father! 

Don't forget to review. Seriously, some feedback would be greatly appreciated, I have received nothing so far.


	10. Vanishing Light

**10. Vanishing Light**

Please review. It feels like no-one is reading when there are no reviews after so many chapters being published. Like it or hate it, It would be greatly appreciated to know what you think. 

Enjoy!

WORLD OF THE LIVING

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

Shunsui and Ukitake stayed while the others left for more weapons. Their departure seemed to alert the hollow of the others presence. The beasts scratched at the windows, hungry for human flesh.

Tatsuke formed a fist and let fire coil around it.

The others stared on, it was not kidou or a shinigami-type power...so it should be fine to use on the hollow. They nodded and Tatsuke unleashed the flames. They splintered the wooden walls and burnt through into the front row of hollow.

Inhuman howls escaped from the beasts as their rage built up.

The survivors climbed up through a window and dashed away from the dojo. The hollow outside seemed completely unaware of their escape, still watching the others clamber over the flames.

Tatsuke formed another fireball. She let it grow until it was covering her arms as well. She aimed the mass of glowing fury and let it loose on the dazed creatures. A hollow just managed to make a scared expression before the dancing orange tongues lapped away at his flesh. The explosion which followed, made the training room collapse in on itself, crushing the beasts still inside. Outside, the splinters and debris shot into them, tearing off limbs and removing heads. The few left unharmed were stuck in a ring of fire and simply waited for death to claim them.

Tatsuke doubled over and tried to regian her breath. Her techniques were physically demanding and she simply couldn't do anymore.

"Are you alright?" Isshin asked.

She tried to say no, but even those two letters were more than she could manage. She tried to shake her head, but her neck muscles ached, all muscles did. She froze. She couldn't feel anything in the left side of her body...and she couldn't tell anyone either. Her heart stopped and she fell face first onto the ground.

_A heart attack?! Why am I having one?! I'm only 15 years old!! _

Darkness swam across her vision. She wanted to scream but she knew there was no chance.

Everyone was watching her...even a group of hollow! Her heart attack was distracting the others from seeing the real problem.

_Behind you...look behind you!! Hurry!! They are behind you!!_

Urahara bent down to face her. He said something, but Tatsuke was unable to hear it. Her senses were closing down, except for sight. She could still clearly see the beasts getting closer. See one of them open it's jaws wide. She could only watch on as the glistening fangs buried themselves into Urahara's neck. His eyes widened and blood pooled around his lips. He tried to speak but his eyes rolled back into his skull. The hollow removed a chunk of meat and chewed happily until Isshin's sword cleaved it in two.

Isshin was going insane, but from what Tatsuke knew, they were friends from childhood. His face contorted with rage and he burrowed through the ranks of hollow. He eventually stopped when faced with the biggest person he had ever seen.

Tatsuke's eyes would have widened had she not been almost comatose. The black shadows in the corner of her eyes spread further across her vision. As the light vanished from her world she managed to hear a muffled roar and multiple screams.

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING

NEW YORK

"Father!!" Ulquiorra clenched his fists so hard that they started to bleed.

"Now son, I don't like these new friends of yours!" Wolf scolded him in a mocking fatherly tone.

"I am not your son!" Ulquiorra snarled.

"Now, now. Whether you like me or not..._I am always your father!!_" Wolf's voice altered into a fierce growl. He returned to his patronising self immediately afterwards. He turned to Ichigo. "Do your parents ever hit you? Well obviously not your mother but-"

"How did you know?!" Ichigo demanded.

Wolf continued to ask the question.

Ichigo unleashed a blast of spiritual energy which silenced the old man. "I said...how...did...you... know?" He hissed.

"Aren't we in a bad mood?" Wolf cocked his head.

"HOW?! FUCKING ANSWER ME!!" Ichigo was losing his mind with each second the question stayed unanswered. His eyes were wide and his whole body was shaking.

"News spreads in Hueco Mundo...especially when I am hearing the reports from my soldiers." Wolf sneered.

"_Your_ soldiers? You sent Grand Fisher?" Ichigo almost had a seizure. He was unsure what was happening to him.

"Yes...I sent him many years ago, to kill the child of a captain..." Wolf grinned.

"You knew I would become a shinigami? HOW?!" Ichigo felt his knees buckle.

"Because there was a shinigami in your family!"

"You mean like...a grandfather?" Ichigo quizzed.

"Minus the grand." Wolf answered.

"Huh?" Ichigo gazed at his opponent, confused.

"The man who cared for you has kept a secret from you..." Wolf's smile covered half his face. He was relishing the chaos he was causing. "Daddy was a soul reaper!"

Ichigo's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "WHAT?!" He fell to his knees. It felt like he had been slapped in the face. Ichigo had placed himself as the sole reason his mother had been killed, but it was his father! The hollow would have never hunted Ichigo had it not been for his father!

Ichigo stabbed a finger at Wolf. "Stop lying!! I wont let you get the upper hand!"

"I am not lying...remember when daddy went on his buisness trips? He was fighting hollows!"

"No..."

"Remember when he came home bruised and bloody and he said he was hit by a car? He was attacked by a hollow!"

"Shut up..." Ichigo placed his hands over his ears.

"Remember when he would abandon you and never give you a reason? He was going off to fight!"

"I said shut up!" Ichigo felt tears flow. They burned his face.

"Mummy never knew either! He kept it from her...so she never knew what her murderer was." Wolf started to laugh.

"Shut up!! It's a lie!" Ichigo rocked back and forth.

"Dearest daddy was betraying you all!" Wolf tilted his head and frowned. "You know how bad it feels when you lie to your family? You know how sad everyone feels? You are just as despicable as your father. You will grow up resenting the burdens you carry, like family and friends, then you will abandon them all-"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!!!! AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ichigo's eyes rolled into his skull and returned as glowing yellow orbs. Horns shot out of his head and bent at sharp angles so they pointed straight ahead. His hair grew longer and his mouth warped to fanged jaws. Red markings adorned his face. The rest of his flesh was deathly pale.

Ulquiorra tensed.

_This is how he killed me!!_

Orihime also remembered the terrifying transformation which almost killed her as well.

"Your father would be impressed!" Wolf said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ichigo was a beast of rage now. No thoughts passed through his mind, only the desire to cause torment, chaos, destruction, DEATH! The thought of spilling blood excited him more than anything had when he was capable of emotion. Now he could no longer feel pain, he was invincible now. Nothing could stop him except death...but Ichigo was now death itself! A powerful, hungry, rage-driven machine for war. He would stop at nothing, not even the death of his friends.

Wolf spat. "This is pathetic! You are a mockery of the first complete vizard! She was twice your strength and able to think as well. You are just a child having a tantrum!" Wolf opened his hands and electricity crackled around them. A long sword grew into his hands, lightning constantly crackling around it. The sword had runes inscribed into the blade. They were in an unknown language.

"Even good parents must sometimes discipline problem children!" Wolf braced himself for the first strike.

Ichigo dissapeared from view and reformed behind Wolf. He raised his jet black katana but Wolfs sword burrowed into his stomach before he could land a hit.

"I would have to be dead before something as weak as you stood a chance against me!" Wolf twisted the blade and yanked it out of the white skin. Ichigo stared at the wound and then at Wolf. He raised his sword again and this time charged a cero at the same time.

Wolf seemed unfazed and extended a hand. The cero shot at him and he stopped it with a bare hand, while the sword hand guarded against the overhead slice from Ichigo. The cero continued to try and burn through, but Wolf still deflected it. But he felt a hot sensation behind him and realised Ichigo was going to shoot another cero from behind. He met the second blast with his other hand and summoned lightning to shoot off into Ichigo.

The bolt struck him in the face and melted part of his mask, drawing blood. As he studied the wound, another bolt struck him in the chest, going straight through him.

Wolf closed his hands and the cero shattered. "I told you, someone of your strength will never hurt me! What more proof must you need?" He shook his head and twirled his sword. "Maybe if I remove an arm, you will realise you are an ant?" He rushed forward and hacked into Ichigo's sword arm. The blade carved through tight muscle until it came to bone. Wolf gripped the handle with both hands and with more strength, wrenched the blade free, removing the arm at the same time.

Ichigo growled softly and formed another cero blast. Wolf sighed and slashed at Ichigo's neck.

The horned head fell to the ground before the body did...

*****

Pincushion lowered his head. He glared at Ukitake who watched on stunned.

"I thought I killed you?!" Ukitake raised his twin blades and tensed. The others raised their weapons, ready to fight.

Pincushion rolled his immense shoulders and then picked up his huge axe. The weapon would easily destroy anything in it's path.

Isshin dashed forward. He leapt into the air and raised his sword. Pincushion saw this coming and raised his axe to block, but the hit never landed. Isshin flash stepped behind the behemoth and hacked into his shoulder. The blade burrowed into the thick skin but snapped afterwards. Isshin leapt back to the others and watched as pincushion roared in fury.

Shunsui went next. He drove one sword into the giants stomach, again the blade broke after breaking the skin. The heavy axe arced across, just reaching Shunsui. The huge blade removed his arm from the elbow. Shunsui stared in awe. He used his haori as a bandage and covered the wound. He returned to the others and waited.

Next up was Ukitake. Pincushion was completely enraged now. His roars sounded too far from human now. His reiatsu skyrocketed and he howled.

Ukitake looked back to the others. "I believe we should retreat. We are unable to defeat him here!"

The others quickly came to a decision and sprinted off.

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING

WEAPONS STOCKROOM

Toshiro handed katana out to the rest of the group. They all studied their weapons and felt a large reiatsu drop.

_Kisuke?! Could they really have...killed him? Are the hollow that strong?!_

Toshiro ordered them to organise themselves and they charged as a unit outside.

The hollow were waiting! Hungry eyes watched their meal as they formed a small box formation.

They crept closer to their prey, waiting for the signal.

A loud screech escaped a small hollow and the others rushed forward. It was feeding time!

Toshiro decapitated three hollow in one swing and stopped to admire the strength of the weapons.

Kommamura used a naginata to cut down multiple hollow with each swing.

The weaker officers were suffering, the hollow claiming a quarter of them in less than a minute. Despite this, anyone still standing doubled their ferocity, pushing the hollow back. "We can still beat them!" Soi Fon yelled as she impaled a hollow on her tanto.

The captains took over on the front line, leaving the weaker soldiers to rest. They would need numbers if they were to get back alive. Shunsui dual wielded two katana, using each at the same time. The hollows moved away from him and tried to get through Kommamura, but his immense strength made them back away as well. Soi Fon was executing the hollows before they even noticed her and so they moved away from her.

The captains managed to deter the hollows who retreated from the battlefield. They let out a small cheer and received a hell butterfly. They were asked to go to the Urahara shop, there they would regroup and fight back. They began their trek through the rubble filled streets of Karakura.

They had to stop every now and then to finish off a poor citizen who the hollow had left half-dead in the gutter or beneath a collapsed building.

They fought back tears as they continued their march.

*****

UNDERNEATH URAHARA SHOP

Tessai and Isshin kneeled over Tatsuke and Rukia. Both were in critical condition and needed immediate attention.

Both girls lay silent, their expressions serene despite the pain they had suffered. Rukia had a barbed blade embedded in her stomach. Removing it would be painful for both the patient and the one performing the procedure.

Tatsuke was more straight-forward. Isshin had dealt with heart problems before, but never for someone so young, but the powers she used were quite powerful. It was no surprise that extended use would exhaust her. She was in a comatose state, the length of which was unknown, but for their sake as well as hers, it couldn't be long.

Tessai and Isshin tended to Rukia first. The wound had started to bleed and they applied pressure to it so the blood would stop flowing. After several minutes, it stopped.

Isshin studied the blade and guessed the length between barbs. He assumed it was around five centimetres. Isshin sighed. He studied how far the blade was in and guessed at how many barbs there would be. "About seven barbs...from the looks of it, it may have punctured several organs...no bones, thank god. Um...is there any anaesthetic?"

Tessai shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I'll hold her down." He said in his somehow non-threatening baritone.

Isshin nodded in agreement and frowned at Rukia. "I'm sorry." He unbuttoned her shirt and removed it so it would not interfere during the procedure. He placed a hand on her stomach, her cold skin making him squirm. He pressed down on the skin and used his other hand to draw the blade out. It slid out a few centimetres before contacting organs. Isshin flinched when he heard a pained moan.

_No...not now...please not now!!_

Rukia's eyelids quivered and slid open halfway. She gazed dazedly at Isshin, her smile still evident on her face.

"Where am I?" She asked softly. The sweet tone made Isshin shudder. How was he supposed to operate on such a sweet girl?! It took some time for Rukia to notice the bloody hands resting on her exposed stomach. Her gaze wandered lazily over the rapier in her body and the sad expression on Isshins face.

Her eyes opened fully and her pupils dilated. She instinctively jumped away, but Isshin was still holding the blade firmly. It carved through her worse than before and with a chilling scream she lay back.

Isshin stroked her cheek and quieted her. "I'll try and get you patched up as soon as possible...it's hell for me seeing you like this!" He appologized to her in advance and then placed a hand on the weapons handle. He felt sick when he realised he could now see clearly into the large wound. He tried to keep his gaze away from her exposed organs and tried to observe the blade. It had cut into her left lung. The lung inflated and deflated rapidly, struggling to capture air.

Isshins hands were shaking. Tears clouded his vision and he wiped them away. With a loud, deep inhale, he steeled himself. Without a word, he placed several fingers inside the wound. He almost retched when he felt the leathery exterior of the lung. With gentle movements, he slowly teased the blade out of the lung, but the barbs caught on a large artery. It burst and blood spurted out into his face.

Rukia wailed, the pain was excruciating. Isshin compressed the artery, waiting for the sickening pulse to stop. He heard the others gasp and looked over to them. All had a hand over their mouth and an expression of utter shock. Ukitake pointed shakily at Rukia. He tried to speak, but the words would not form.

Isshin realised that the pulse in the ruptured artery had stopped. In fact she was no longer moving. He shrieked and checked her pulse in her neck and wrist. Both revealed something awful.

"Oh...shit...This can't be?!...I...I...I killed her..."

_All hope is lost! The streets are lined with the dead and buildings are demolished. The new weapons seem useless against Pincushion who still has another ace up his immense sleeve. Also, the strongest fighters are dying!! How will humanity survive such a depserate situation?_

_Find out in the next chapter. _

_So what did you think of this chapter or the story so far? Review, and you will help me write faster and ultimately, better. Your comments drive writers to continue to create great stories, so..._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	11. Fighting Back

**11. Fighting Back **

WORLD OF THE LIVING

UNDERGROUND

The group stared wide eyed. They had been told that one of their bravest soldiers had died.

Isshin still knelt beside Rukia, trying everything in his power to ressuscitate her. He let out a small cheer and turned to the others. "She's breathing again!! She's back!" As he turned around he cursed.

"What? What happened?!" Ukitake asked, concern etched into his stern expression.

"She stopped breathing again!" Isshin ressuscitated her once more and helped her into a seated position. The blade was still a few centimetres in her stomach.

Rukia managed to open her eyes and felt cold hands on her chest. It was Ichigo's father. He was checking her heartbeat. He smiled warmly at her.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

Rukia fell forward and retched. Only a mouthful of blood left her dry lips. She studied it and then answered the question. "I feel like crap..." She placed a hand on the blade in her body and pried it out slightly.

The others screamed in alarm and Isshin stopped her. "We have to wait a while before doing that again. We almost lost you last time." He frowned.

"Where is everyone? What happened?" She asked. The words came out too quiet and so she repeated herself.

Everyone's faces fell.

_That's not a good sign._

Isshin clasped both his hands together. "We have lost Urahara."

Rukia's eyes almost popped out of her head. There was so much she still wanted to ask the mysterious man. She nodded and then waited for more bad news.

"Jinta fell in battle as well. As far as we know, the whole school was wiped out in a mass hollow attack...only you and Tatsuke lived."

Rukia craned her neck to see Tatsuke lying perfectly still. She was pale and she showed no signs of breathing. Tessai was sitting by her.

"Ichigo hasn't returned from America either. He could be dead for all we know, but we can't sense him from so far away." Isshin looked into the artificial sky and trailed off.

Rukia turned and noticed the screen showing the rift in the sky. She merely pointed instead of asking.

"That is Soul Society. The balance of souls has been disrupted so much that the worlds are on a collision course! If we don't stop any more souls going to Sereitei, both worlds will collapse."

A low rumble from above made everyone freeze. Another rumble followed, then a chorus of inhuman roars.

"They found us!!" Ukitake whispered. "We have to leave! If we fight here, we'll be trapped!"

Tessai rose to his feet and cradled Tatsuke in his arms. Isshin picked up Rukia, taking extra care with the weapon still embedded in her. Ukitake helped Shunsui up and then took out his twin blades. Shunsui grasped a thin katana tightly with his remaining arm.

Tessai aimed a palm towards a patch of roof and a blue blast shot out. It collided with the fake sky and made a hole for them to escape. He then picked up Karin and flash stepped out.

Shunsui took Karin and they all fled.

Once outside, they stared across at a burning sea. The buildings lay in flaming ruins and smoke choked the real sky creating a blackish, orange haze.

"Our home!" Isshin whispered. The Kurosaki clinic was reduced to smouldering ash.

"Brilliant isn't it?" The voice was hauntingly familiar to Rukia who almost fainted. Wolf hovered above the ground, lightning crackling around him. His red cape fluttered in the ashen breeze. He held a white object in one hand. He held it up. "My greatest generals fell to this?! What a joke! And the captain commander of Soul Society? How the mighty have fallen!" Wolf laughed and hurled the object over to the others.

Rukia screamed. It was Ichigo's head!

Isshin dropped Rukia and cradled what was left of his son. He hugged the head and wept into the matted orange hair.

Pincushion marched forward, a rusted pike in his hands. Impaled on the tip was Ichigo's body. Pincushion waved it around, roaring in triumph.

A garganta opened between the two forces and Ulquiorra stepped out. Orihime followed, teary-eyed. She gazed at the human flag and fell to her knees.

Marching footsteps came from the left. The rest of the shinigami returned and formed a wall in front of the others. Toshiro looked back to the others. "You did well! Now it's our turn."

Wolf cocked his head and frowned. "What is this, a family reunion? I don't care how many of you there are, I will slay you all!" He waved a hand and Pincushion stepped forward.

Kommamura trudged over to the giant. The two stared each other down. The stand off ensued for some time before Pincushion swung his pike across to the right. This weapon was lighter than the axe and so it would be harder to make an opening. Sajin parried the hit and followed through with a slash of his own. His naginata buried itself into Pincushion's stomach and returned covered in gore.

Pincushion roared and placed both hands on his helmet. A red aura surounded him and he roared louder than ever. His reiatsu rose heavily. The helmet came off revealing a hideous skull mask beneath. A large fang-filled grin consumed half his face, the rest were covered by ridged eyebrows.

"This may be my last fight..." Kommamura glared at the monstrous being before him. He tightened his grip on his naginata and then rushed forward. He feined a strike and then stepped to the opposite side and hacked into the scarred flesh over Pincushion's ribs. The blow seemed ineffective on the brute who picked up Kommamura and threw him into a crumbling wall. Bricks and mortar fell down onto the fox-man and held him down. He writhed around, trying to free himself, but Pincushion was too close now.

The toothy grin parted to let a long thick tongue snake out. It slid across the fangs and across the bony mask. Pincushion roared and raised his pike, high above his head.

Kommamura glared hatefully at the hideous creature. He spat on it's feet and then resumed his death stare. He found one hand was free, and it was the one with his weapon. Sajin raised his arm next to his head, aiming the blade tip at his opponents face.

"This is the end!" Sajin hurled the naginata, spear-like into Pincushions head. The whole blade sunk into the softer flesh around the eye.

Pincushion flailed about wildly, swatting at the weapon in his eye.

Kommamura found a loose brick and threw it at the shaft of the pole. It hit it's mark and drove the naginata deeper.

Pincushion's reiatsu increased again and he growled furiously. In a fit of rage he punched at anything within reach. When he got to Kommamura, he felt more bricks and debris hitting him.

Sajin was throwing everything in sight in a desperate attempt to fight back.

Pincushion grabbed Komammura's throwing arm and snapped it sharply. Satisfied with his work, he then resumed his killing stance from before, with his pike raised. This time, there were no interruptions and he drove it into the smaller person.

Kommamura didn't even utter a sound or struggle. He just lay still.

"Kommamura?!" Ukitake yelled. A hand fell onto his shoulder. It was Kyouraku.

"He's gone...but it was a warriors death. He would have liked that."

The words gave little comfort as Pincushion turned to the shinigami, eager for it's next victim.

Rukia watched on from the back of the crowd. Unohana and Isane had both started to help her and the blade was gone now. She was now getting bandaged up.

"I'll go next!" Kyouraku twirled his katana with his only hand.

"What?! You'll get killed!!" Ukitake protested.

Kyouraku smiled. "I'm half-way there already. Lead on Ukitake, you are the future of Soul Society. Tell Nanao that I'll miss her." And with that, he strode calmly towards his doom.

Pincushion seemed to recognise him and laughed at the sight of the one-armed man. He spun his pike in one hand and formed a fist with the other.

"Let's finish this thing, huh big guy?" Shunsui dissapeared and appeared above him. In one swift movement, Shunsui carved into the top of Pincushions skull. Blood sprayed out in a fan and got in Shunsui's eyes. As he struggled to wipe it away, he felt a hand close around his waist. It felt like a truck was driving over him. The grip alone could defeat him.

Pincushion stared angrily with one eye, the other still had a blade in it. He fell to his knees, dizzy from losing so much blood. He wasn't going down without taking someone with him, so he twisted Shunsui's neck.

Ukitake roared from the crowd and ran forward. He dissintegrated and reappeared behind Pincushion. He stood there, silent.

Pincushion's head fell from his shoulders in a fountain of gore.

"For the good of Soul Society and the World of the living...I will do eveyrthing in my power...to make sure...that the only ones who die from now on...ARE YOU FILTHY HOLLOW!!!" Ukitake extended a hand and a blast of red fire shot into the hollow, wiping out the first few rows.

"STOP!!" The others screamed.

Everything seemed to tremble violently, like an earthquake. Rubble fell and the buildings and houses still standing toppled. The rift in the sky grew wider and it seemed to be getting closer.

"No kido! It will send them to Soul Society!" Toshiro scolded his superior.

Ukitake returned to the others and looked over at the army of hollow. "Shall we take a last stand? Stay and die, or run like cowards?"

Toshiro assumed a battle stance in answer. The rest followed suit.

The hollows howled in anticipation.

Wolf laughed and then made a stern expression. "Very well...If a fight to the death is what you want, I shall not deny you that wish. GO!! FEED!!" Wolf signalled for the hollow to charge and the sea of teeth and claws surged into motion.

The two sides met in a clash of blood. Screams of agony erupted from both ends and heavy thuds came one after the other in quick succession. The shinigami had lost half their main force in a few minutes and it seemed that earth would be their grave, but a miracle happened.

A volley of blue spirit arrows cut through the front line and made the hollows stop their advance.

A lone man stood atop a ruined house. An ornate bow made of spirit particles formed around one hand. The weak light reflected off of his glasses which he adjusted with his other hand. He dropped among the crowds and approached Rukia and Orihime.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was trapped in the school. I have managed to get a group of students and citizens to a safe zone and now I shall fight with you." His miniature cape danced in the wind.

"Ishida?!" Rukia stared amazed.

"Yes. I shall take care of the hollow so you can take down Wolf. How is Kurosaki?"

"Not good." Orihime pointed to the lone head.

"Oh shit! Who will fight Wolf then?!" Ishida's calmness dissipated quickly.

"We don't know...none of us are strong enough." Rukia looked to the ground.

"Alright, we'll sort that out later. Right now though..." Ishida mowed down the hollow forces until only a handful remained.

The few shingami left made easy work of the last of the hollow resistance. Only Wolf remained now.

Ukitake made everyone form up behind him. He glared coldly at Wolf. "Give up Wolf! Your stupid rebellion has been thwarted. We can let you go if you just stand down now!"

Wolf glared back. "Stand down? Not until I control all! If I have to murder you all then so be it...but it is you who should stand down!"

"You know damn well that I can't do that!" Ukitake clenched his fists.

"And I shall do no such thing either...so here we are. You caused this, you arrogant shinigami!"

Ukitake listened intently.

"If you had just given us hollow the freedom to go out into the real world and not cower in fear. If you stopped hunting us for something we had not even done...then this war would have never started. If you had just stepped down, then hollow and shinigami could have gotten along, we could have been friends, but you tore out our hearts! You made us despise shinigami. YOU STARTED IT ALL!!"

Ukitake stomped on the ground. "ENOUGH!! You dare try and make Soul Society out to be evil?! We have been protecting people from being mauled by hideous monsters like you! We wanted to try and tame you but it failed miserably, so we resorted to hunting! We gave you a chance and you spat blood all over it!"

"What a master of lies you are!" Wolf smiled sadistically. "You used us remember? Such as with that boys grandfather." He pointed to Ishida.

Memories of what Mayuri had said flashed back into Ishida's mind. The whole massacre of the quincy and the bio-experimentation in which his father was a subject. Apparently they used hollow to kill the quincy and make them into souls so the experiments could go on.

"The incidents involving the quincy are a...dark chapter in our history." Ukitake stated.

"Even the shinigami relied on us back then! So don't try and shrug us off as vermin or you will suffer the consequences!" Wolf was becoming increasingly angry with every passing moment.

"Every single one of them...useless!" Wolf formed a ball of electricity and hurled it into a house. He cursed loudly.

"You have brought the end of hollows upon yourself with this pointless battle! It is your fault! Think of how many hollow who now, after you sent them to the slaughter, can't even enjoy the freedom to breathe!" Ukitake smirked.

"SHUT UP!! They were useless soldiers! It was their own folly!"

"You sent them to their doom! You are a fool!"

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!! NO!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!" Wolf grasped both sides of his head and fell to his knees.

"You were very powerful, but your foolish arrogance has made you weak!" Ukitake spat near him.

Something flashed in front of Wolf and blood spurted out from Wolf's shoulder. Ulquiorra stood over his grovelling father.

"It is over father!" Ulquiorra said without remorse.

"So you think! HA!" Wolf leapt back and displayed both his palms, arms outstretched. His fingers bent inwards forming a strange shape. Wolf howled like the real thing and his body swelled. Larger muscles burst from under his skin. A black aura surrounded him and lightning crackled. His skull extended into a snout and his fingernails turned into claws.

"Is he a...werewolf?" Rukia asked.

Wolf's upper body hunched over and his body took on a more lupine appearance. He was a white werewolf. The lightning crackled furiously around him now. He howled again and then turned to the others. He took a slow step forward and then vanished.

The others looked around in surprise.

Ulquiorra uttered a pained groan as a chunk of flesh dissapeared from his stomach. He turned shakily to see his father gorging on the chunk of flesh. He was about to curse when his father reappeared directly in front of him and in one swift movement, bit out a part of his neck.

"It is over son...over for you!!" Wolf howled with laughter.

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, but swine flu took me down for a whole week. 

Not much left of the story now, only a few chapters to go! Will there be a happy ending when so many have died and the world lies in ruins? How will the survivors beat Wolf in his new state and how will they stop the two worlds colliding? Find out in the next few chapters.

Please review! It motivates me to write faster and better.


	12. White Wolf

**12. White Wolf**

It has taken a while but here it is! The next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it and please review. It is extremely gratifying to know people are reading my stories.

All eyes fell on the gaping holes in Ulquiorra's body. A stunned silence accompanied the stares.

Wolf licked the dark blood from his snout and howled with delight. His smile revealed razor sharp fangs drowning in human sauce.

Ulquiorra gurgled and tried to speak but the only thing to escape his lips was a torrent of blood.

"Ulquiorra?!" Orihime screamed. She ran to his side and supported him as he collapsed. "You monster! How could you do this to your own son?!" Orihime glared with contempt at the wolfen creature.

"It was quite easy, he didn't even put up a fight...I'm proud in a way, because a son should never raise a hand against his father." Wolf sneered wickedly.

The shinigami shared uneasy glances.

"We need our Zanpakuto...but they are in Sereitei..." Ukitake placed a finger on his chin.

"We could send a few troops to fetch them couldn't we? He is the last one left." Hitsugaya pointed to the white werewolf who seemed completely unaware of their existence.

Ukitake nodded after several seconds of thought. "You can take them...make haste...we may not be here for your return..."

Toshiro bowed and departed with a small band of officers. Ukitake and Soi Fon remained behind.

A few minutes after the shinigami left, Wolf paused and scanned the area. "Weren't there more of you?"

The others stared at him.

Wolf growled and vanished from sight. He appeared directly in front of Soi Fon, his smile turned to a snarl. "ANSWER ME!!"

Soi Fon stumbled backards and nodded. She began to go into a fighting stance, but halfway through, Wolf kicked her into a pile of rubble. He watched as the dust settled and then turned to the others.

Isshin grabbed the hands of his two daughters and started to back away, always keeping his gaze on the hybrid monstrosity before him.

"My my, the herd become quite frightened when the wolf discards his sheep's clothing? Don't they captain Kurosaki?"

Isshin let go of his children and looked into their eyes. His expression was stern. "Girls, I wan't you to do something for daddy ok?"

The two nodded briefly.

"Alright, I want you to run home as fast as you can! Don't look back, don't stop for anything! Once you get there, hide and stay there until I come get you! Got it?"

Again the two children nodded.

Isshin forced a smile and patted them on the head. "Great! Now go! And remember...don't look back!" He rose to his feet and pushed them off, then he faced Wolf. "How did you know?"

Wolf found his smile again. "Because I was the one who sent Grand Fisher to kill your boy before he could emulate his father. Admitedly, things went wrong but that was in the past, I tend to not dwell on the such things."

Isshin clenched both fists. "Well...I do! So you organised Masaki's death, that's something I can never forget! I shall make you feel the pain she felt and the pain our whole family felt!" Isshin unsheathed his katana.

Wolf watched on, his head tilted to one side.

"Ban-kai!" Isshin's body was enveloped by a red aura. His body slowly became covered in metal armour. Various patterns were carved into the plates. Isshin's sword straightened to look more like a medieval long sword. "This is my ban-kai, Ichigo...lone gaurdian!"

Rukia gasped.

_This reiatsu...it feels like Ichigo..._

Rukia noted that the plates were lined with orange, steel bands. She was so lost in fascination that she failed to see the battle start.

Claws met steel in a clash of sparks. The claws on one of Wolf's hands had grown considerably to the length of daggers.

Isshin seemed to be stronger, but Wolf was more agile. Both managed to land multiple hits on each other, but nothing serious. The combatants leapt away from each other and studied the damage they had caused.

Isshin wiped blood from his left eye but the cut above it continued to bleed.

Wolf stopped to lick his wounds, literally. He wimpered softly and then returned to his fighting pose.

The two dashed forward for the next round. Wolf dodged the heavy sword thrusts from Isshin who used his thick armour to shield himself from Wolf's furious scratching. Their defenses seemed impenetrable when neither landed a hit for ten minutes.

The others watched on in awe.

Isshin cheered as his blade sunk deep into Wolf's left shoulder. Wolf yelped and swatted angrily at his attacker. His backhand slap landed square in Isshins jaw and sent him hurtling into a nearby building. Wolf licked the deep cut and then rushed into the debris. He smashed his way through collapsed walls and finally found Isshin, ready for a counter-attack.

Isshin flash stepped behind Wolf and hacked at his spine. Wolf caught the blade with one hand and raised the other next to his face. "My son seems to like this move..." Wolf closed his fingers together and then drove it through Isshin's chest. His hand burst out of Isshin's back with a wet 'slosh.'

Isshin took deep ragged breaths and simply stared at the arm embedded in his stomach. He started to feel dizzy and his body leaned to one side.

Wolf raised his arm and then threw Isshin out of the destroyed building and into the street. His body thudded heavily on the pavement. Wolf felt a wave of joy when the screams started.

"DAD?!"

Wolf froze.

_That voice! How?!_

In a frenzy, he burst out into the street where Ichigo lay in tatters. His body was riddled with cuts and bruises and his body was twisted, but he was definitely alive. Orihime knelt above him, her eyes tired and her shoulders slumped. She seemed about to pass out.

"How many times can the same hand work?" Wolf asked. "Soon you will need to pull out another ace if you wish to defeat me."

Orihime raised her head and glared at him. Despite the weariness, a strong killing intent was evident in her weak eyes.

Wolf was taken aback and turned away from her to see Isshin's still body. The armour had gone and the large hole was more visible now.

Rukia had moved to Ichigo's side and hugged him tight.

Wolf almost smiled, but stopped himself. He felt disgusted in himself afterwards. Something heavy crashed into his ribs and he barely noticed what it was. He whirled around to see the huge man with glasses with a fist formed.

_He just punched me!_

Wolf felt a sharp pain and it suddenly dawned on him that the punch had broken several ribs.

"I am Tessai Tsukibishi, former captain of the kido corps...I shall end your life!" Tessai turned to face wolf and whispered under his breath. Tessai stared squarely at Wolf and pointed at him. "Hado number 90, Black Coffin!"

Wolf looked around in a frenzy as black spirit energy gathered around him. It formed a box and shut him inside. Huge black bolts of energy pierced the box and it soon dissipated revealing the horribly lacerated Wolf.

Tessai continued to whisper to himself and again pointed to Wolf. Wolf barely raised his head as Tessai roared. "Hado 54, abolishing flames!" A small blast shot into Wolf and in seconds, hungry flames began to eat away at his flesh.

Wolf's screams carried on for a chillingly long time. Tessai approached the burning mass of evil and formed another fist. He drew back his hand and took a step forward when he felt a burning sensation. He looked down and noticed that Wolf had latched his jaws onto his shoulder. The flames spread along Tessai's body and he winced at the pain. He shook his foe off but Wolf lunged again, this time sinking his teeth into his calf. Tessai stomped furiously and struggled to fend off the burning creature. The two grappled for some time but the flames were taking their toll on Tessai.

Rukia stepped forward and gracefully swung her sword around. "Second dance, Hakuren!"

Ice flew out of her pure white blade in the direction of Tessai and Wolf. The ice enveloped them and they froze instantly.

Rukia freed Tessai after a few seconds. The orange tongues that ate away at his body were now gone. Tessai bowed in thanks and then collapsed. Rukia left him and returned to Ichigo's side. Her expression was uneasy.

"That ice will only keep him still for a few minutes, we need to make a plan and quick!"

Ichigo gazed at her. He was half asleep. Rukia sighed and slapped him. Ichigo shook his head and then stared angrily at her.

"Wake up Ichigo!" Rukia demanded.

"He's too weak." Orihime crawled over. The effort appeared to have exhausted her. "I couldn't get him any better than that, but at least he's alive." Orihime's shoulders slumped and she fell face first onto the ground. Rukia rolled her over and stroked her hair.

"You've done a great job! Now get some rest."

Orihime complied and she hastily shut her eyelids.

A loud cough erupted from nearby. Rukia followed the sound and traced it to a pile of bricks. She threw them away and found Soi Fon bloodied and beaten. Her haori was torn and so was her skin. Rukia placed her near the others, forming a line of the injured.

It suddenly dawned on her that Ukitake was still here and that he should be unharmed. Rukia wandered around and found him kneeling on the ground. He was retching and his body trembled.

"A bad time for the sickness to start up isn't it?" Rukia asked softly.

Ukitake whirled and smiled shakily. "I'm sorry I couldn't help, but my medicine is in Soul Society and I need it desperately!" He coughed violently and a black substance splattered the ground. "Without that medicine, I may not last another hour here..."

"Go back!" Rukia commanded.

Ukitake stared at her. "What?! I couldn't abandon you! I-"

"If you are unfit to fight then leave! You will just die here!" Rukia trudged over to him and helped him to his feet. Without another word, Ukitake opened a senkaimon and walked through.

"Good luck Kuckiki!" Ukitake waved and left.

Rukia returned to the others to see if anyone was any better. Ulquiorra had managed to seat himself next to Ichigo and Orihime. Tatsuke was sleeping restlessly nearby.

Rukia shook Tatsuke and she awoke abrubtly. Her eyes shot around in a frenzy and she was breathing unusually quickly.

"It's okay Tatsuke, it's me Rukia."

The words worked instantly. Tatsuke's worried expression softened into a weak smile. Tatsuke lifted a hand and placed it on Rukia's shoulder. "Is it...over?" She asked softly.

Rukia shook her head and looked over at the column of ice. Wolf glared at them with a scream frozen into his expression. His eyelids fluttered and mist floated out from his mouth only to be caught in the ice prison.

Rukia snatched up her sword and prepared herself. She knew she had no chance of fighting Wolf, but she was the only one able to fight now. Her grip on her sword hilt tightened until it hurt.

The ice started to crack and a white finger flexed back and forth. It was soon followed by another finger, then another, until the whole hand was turning over. The fingers rolled in on each other and formed a fist.

Rukia felt a bead of sweat forming at the top of her forehead. She fought the urge to wipe it away, certain that if she broke her concentration, she would not live to make the mistake again. Her mind started to wander and she found herself reminiscing the awful night many years ago when she murdered Kaien Shiba.

_NO! Not now! I can't be distracted dammit! I have to fight...I have to...Kaien..._

Her grip relaxed on the hilt and she dropped to her knees. Fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks. Rukia wiped at her eyes but the tears just flowed faster.

Wolf's whole arm was moving now.

"STOP CRYING!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!" Rukia screamed at herself. She tried to think of happy moments and so she thought of Ichigo, but the image morphed into the vicious creature that she had slain as well.

"NO!"

_Happy thoughts...happy thoughts...happy thoughts...happy..._

Byakuya flashed into her mind, but then she remembered the terrifying moments when he tried to kill her. More tears. Rukia's mind was fighting a battle, but it was losing. Everyone who made her happy was also involved in a traumatic moment.

Wolf howled as his upper body came free.

Rukia wiped at her eyes but it didn't do much. She gripped her sword, but the tears had made it slippery. She dropped it a few times and dove to the ground to pick it up in a fenzied panic.

Wolf took a step forward.

Rukia watched through cloudy eyes as Wolf casually approached her.

"That hurt. You deserve punishment!"

"Stay away from me!" Rukia held her weapon out in front of her, but her stance was shaky and weak.

Wolf laughed. "What do you think you're going to do with that young lady?"

"I'll kill you! I have killed friends before, I think I can manage with some hairy psycho!" Rukia tried to steel herself.

"Ah yes, the dark history of Rukia Kuchiki! I know all about your evil deeds. Honestly, we should join forces." Wolf smirked awkwardly with his lupine snout.

"I'd rather eat dirt!" Rukia smiled back.

"Well, when you are in a shallow grave, you will most definitely eat dirt! Ha ha ha!" Wolf sniffed the air and howled.

Rukia took this as a chance to strike and charged. Her blade sunk in slightly and Rukia smiled.

_That was easy!_

She tightened her grip and buried the blade deeper. She felt the steel become stuck in bone and jerked the blade around in an attempt to free it. After several loud snaps, the blade came free. Rukia looked into Wolf's eyes to see the pain, but all that was there was mild annoyance.

"Are you quite done?" Wolf asked, his arms crossed.

Rukia stared at the huge wound she had made in his side and then at the unfazed expression of Wolf. A heavy fist drilled into her stomach and she was hurled backwards. She began to cry again and yelled in frustration.

"Not again! I need to fight!"

Wolf stood over her, his jaws dripping foamy saliva.

Rukia tried to guard against the next hit but her vision was clouded. As she felt her spine collide with a wall she winced. Wolf stood over her again. He was so fast and strong...he was invincible!

Wolf stomped on her. He laughed wickedly as his paws slammed into Rukia's centre mass.

"This is so easy! It's like I'm playing with a toy!" Wolf extended his claws and then scratched Rukia multiple times.

Rukia shrieked as her body was lacerated.

"Aw, does that hurt? Well it's not as bad as this!" Wolf drilled one finger through Rukia's arm. Fresh screams erupted and Wolf laughed more.

"So much fun! I can't believe I let my minions have all the fun for so long! I've missed so much."

A bright glow caught Wolf's attention. He turned to witness an orange ball of flames barrell into him. He was sent crashing into a pile of rubble. Tatsuke ran over to Rukia and helped her into a seated position.

Rukia began to think of the fun moments with Tatsuke and the sadness lifted. So far, nothing horrible involving her had happened so the thoughts were untainted. Now able to fight again, Rukia rose to her feet and the two marched after Wolf.

"Let the hunt begin!"

*****

Karin and Yuzu huddled in the basement of what used to be their home. The Kurosaki clinic sign sat atop a mass of ash and debris.

"Do you think dad is alright?" Yuzu asked.

Karin had sensed her fathers presence dissipate. She still clung to a small shred of hope that he was still alive, but so many had fallen already. "He's fine! He's probably trying to find our house."

Yuzu frowned and looked into her sister's eyes. "I don't want you to lie to me!"

This caught Karin by surprise and she just studied the furious expression of her sister.

"You always tell me lies because you don't want to upset me, but I'm just as old as you! You can tell me the truth. Is dad really okay?" Yuzu was fighting back tears.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth...He's hurt. Badly hurt. But he's still alive."

Yuzu nodded slowly and turned to the wall. "Thank you."

Karin frowned and joined Yuzu in watching the wall.

_He's hurt. Badly hurt. But he's alive...I hope._

Will Tatsuke and Rukia be able to defeat Wolf? Or will they meet the fate of all the others who have tried and end up mortally wounded or worse.

Find out in the next chapter!

Please review.


	13. Hunting the Wolf

**13. Hunting The Wolf**

Blood. The smell was overpowering. It consumed the senses and the mind. It was close and in great quantity.

Wolf sniffed the air. The sweet scent of blood was disrupted by the smell of his own singed flesh. He had been burned alive twice in a short time and it was taking it's toll.

There were many still to oppose him, but they were all too injured to even move.

_Easy prey! Even if they return from the dead, they are too weak to fight again._

Wolf frowned. He could smell the two bitches who were still active. They were all that stood in his way now, but they were proving more of a hassle than expected.

"I heard something over there!" One of them called to the other.

_That's right...a little closer...into my web! I shall enjoy picking the meat from your bones young ladies!_

A slender feminine foot came into view. Wolf pressed himself into the wall which was covered in shadow. The smoke, dust and the rift had all disrupted the sunlight leaving behind much shadow. It made the hunt easier.

The girl with spiky black hair came closer. She studied the rubble and overturned a collapsed wall.

_Closer!_

The girl backed away and shrieked as a rat scurried out from the debris. She leapt backwards, ever closer to Wolf.

_Ah...I can smell her fear! It is so delicious!_

The girl called for the other and took another step back. She was only two metres from Wolf now. Without a sound, Wolf descended from his abyss and claimed his prize. He wrapped a hand around her mouth and used the other to wrap around her waist. He dragged her back into the darkness and relished in the torrent of terror-induced sweat that dripped onto him. Wolf eyed the girl who struggled in vain.

Wolf's jaws hovered above her head but they lowered until they were next to her ear. He opened his maw and breathed hot air onto her face. The girl's body shuddered and Wolf had to control his joy. He almost laughed but stopped himself in time. His mouth closed around her ear and he nibbled at it.

The girl whimpered and her hands started to heat up.

"If you burn me, I'll chew off your face!" Wolf whispered. As he formed some words, his teeth scraped over the side of her head. The girl complied and the heat left her hands.

"So...what is your name?"

"Ta...Tat...Tatsuke." She replied softly.

"I would take no pleasure in harming such a sweet young woman, so please do as I ask, when I ask."

Tatsuke nodded.

"Your first task...Don't scream!" Wolf's jaws closed on her ear and he slowly bit it off. Tatsuke bit into Wolf's arm to refrain from making any noise.

"Very good. Now...Don't scream again!" Wolf raked his claws across Tatsuke's stomach until they drew blood. He then raised the soggy fingers to his lips and drank the red fluid. Tatsuke wavered and her body began to sway back and forth.

"Now, go to sleep!" Wolf threw Tatsuke into the collapsed wall nearby. The drywall crumbled around her and a cloud of dust fell across the whole area like the drawing of a curtain after a play.

The other girl, Rukia entered the area, yelling out to Tatsuke. Her cries were left unanswered.

"She can't respond...in fact she probably can't even hear you without this." Wolf hurled the mangled ear to Rukia. A chilling scream echoed throughout the ruins as Rukia realised what it was.

"Now now, she is trying to rest! Be quiet." Wolf formed in front of Rukia, but she somehow anticipated this. She slashed across his chest, cutting through bone and organs. Wolf stepped back and tried to regain his footing, but Rukia hacked into his shoulder. Greyish red blood sprayed out like a fountain from both wounds.

Rukia formed a shape with her hands and whispered something. Wolf was so dazed he could not make out the words, but his eyes registered the large blue blast that slammed into him.

_I was careless...I must recover before...she...kills me_

Wolf lapped at his wounds and they crusted over.

"Your saliva...does it heal?" Rukia asked.

"Quite clever aren't you. Yes it heals any wound I sustain, as long as I survive to heal it." Wolf resumed licking at his cuts.

Rukia flash stepped behind him and attempted a slice through his back, but Wolf caught her arm. Wolf's head quivered and with a loud crack, his head turned 180 degrees to glare at Rukia. Rukia stared on in shock. She tried to wrench her arm away, but Wolf's grip was too strong.

"You were a good opponent, you managed to hurt me quite a bit, but now it is goodbye!" Wolf opened his jaws wide and a grey cero formed.

Rukia squirmed but Wolf just tightened his grip. Wolf howled as the cero was unleashed.

*****

TEN MINUTES EARLIER

Ulquiorra and Ichigo sat side by side against a crumbled wall.

"I guess you are never destined to die Kurosaki..." Ulquiorra laughed. The noise was awkward and painful, but it suited the occasion.

"I guess not...I'm just too good!" Ichigo began to laugh but he coughed violently and had to stop. His whole body ached, especially his neck. Deep cuts were all over his body and the dirt beneath them was seeping inside some. "You seem to be a cat of nine lives too...Schiffy." Despite the pain, Ichigo managed to smile.

"If that is to be my new name, I would rather die!" Ulquiorra said.

"So how do you feel about Orihime?"

Ulquiorra suddenly realised he was holding her hand as the question was asked. He gazed at her sleeping form and smiled slightly. "I have no idea what to think of her. She is just...unique..."

Ichigo struggled through a nod. "So arrancar can experience love?"

"I would never give in to such a weakening emotion!" Ulquiorra rasped before coughing up blood.

"Fine, so you can make friends then?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra tilted his head. "Friends don't exist in my view...only...allies. Orihime is an ally."

"You're pretty screwed up you know." Ichigo frowned.

"What would you expext? Look at my father!" Ulquiorra scowled.

"Oh shit! Rukia is fighting that freak! I have to help her!" Ichigo got on one knee. He winced and fell back against the wall.

"You expect to save the damsel in distress in your state? You will only die again."

"I have to try! I can't let her die! Rukia is more than just an ally to me...she is the reason I exist." Ichigo used his sword as a cane and got to his feet.

Ulquiorra sighed and clicked his fingers. A garganta formed in front of him. "Step in you pathetic fool! I'll make sure you die _after_ reaching your destination."

Ichigo hobbled slowly into the garganta.

"Oh, and Ichigo..." Ichigo looked back to Ulquiorra as blood pooled around his mouth. "Remember to stab Wolf an extra time for me ok?" Ichigo smiled in response and dissapeared. Ulquiorra closed the garganta and embraced Orihime.

Orihime awoke slightly. She looked at Ulquiorra, dazed and confused. Ulquiorra smiled at the sleepy girl. "Thank you...this time I can say goodbye properly. I'll miss you Orihime." Ulquiorra fell back and his body went limp.

Orihime placed a hand on his shoulder and shook with all the strength she had, which wasn't much. "Ulquiorra?! Ulquiorra?! Don't go! You can't go! Please wake up..." She continued to try and rouse him from his eternal slumber but it was useless. Despite that, Orihime still begged for Ulquiorra to return to life. Her powers were drained and she could no longer heal or revive.

Orihime's tears mixed with Ulquiorra's quickly spreading blood. Orihime wept into his chest for several minutes. "Schiffy..."

*****

Rukia gasped as the cero grew in Wolf's mouth.

_This is the end...bye world...bye Ichigo_

The cero rumbled so loudly that Rukia barely noticed the male roar in the distance. The cero glowed so brightly that the huge blast of spirit energy was invisible as well. Wolf howled as the cero shot off.

Half a second after the cero was released, a black wave crashed over it, swallowing the cero whole. The black blast continued to shred away at the surrounding area.

Wolf glared angrily as Ichigo fell face first into a pile of debris. "YOU! You interrupt me again! When will you die?!"

Ichigo raised his head above the dust and smirked. "After you!"

Wolf growled and threw Rukia at Ichigo. "I shall try again!" He opened his jaws wide again and another cero formed.

Ichigo looked over to Rukia. "I can't fight...but wait! I can give you my powers!" Ichigo whispered excitedly.

"Are you joking? You'll kill me!"

"Trust me. Remember the time I did this exact same thing? I knew there was a chance I could die, but I placed other lives over my own! You need to do the same thing." Ichigo's eyes bore into Rukia. They burned down to her soul and seemed to control her.

"Alright. Put the sword here." Rukia placed the point of the blade on the right spot on her own body. "Then stab me, not the whole way, just a bit. Then, channel all your reiatsu into your sword. Got it?"

Ichigo nodded.

Wolf's cero was huge now. He let loose another howl and it shot off.

"NOW!"

Zangetsu pierced Rukia's body and the two reiatsu combined. An explosion of reiatsu blew the whole area down. The cero was knocked away by the immense shockwave. A blue/black aura surrounded Ichigo and Rukia who gazed into eeach others eyes. Rukia opened her mouth and a line of blood drooled out. She fell to her knee's and then lay still.

Ichigo stared at her, terrified.

_What have I done?! I killed her! We're doomed! No-one can fight him now! _

Ichigo dragged himself over to Rukia. It was then that Ichigo noticed reishi was flowing from his body into Rukia's. Ichigo watched silently, willing Rukia to get up.

Wolf laughed in the distance. "You saved yourself by taking down your friend. What a cold-blooded act. Had you been in my family I would have called you Snake."

"I didn't do what you think! I though I could give her my powers!" Ichigo roared.

"They did!"

Ichigo turned around to see Rukia rise to her feet. She held a pure white version of Ichigo's ban-kai. She studied it and realised that instead of a length of chain at the end, the ribbon from her own sword was there.

"Your sword..." Ichigo began.

"It is a mixture of our powers. It has elements of your's and my zanpakuto. What powers it has though..." Rukia raised the blade and screamed. "Getsuga Tensho!!"

To the surprise of everyone, a huge getsuga unleashed itself from the blade, but it also had bits of ice inside. The blast hit Wolf head on and a great explosion followed.

Rukia and Ichigo stared at the sword instead of their enemy.

"Wow..." Rukia said.

A raspy chuckle came from nearby. "That was quite powerful! But it is still not enough to beat me!" Wolf charged forward and scratched at Rukia, but she flash stepped out of the way. Wolf followed but Rukia again used shunpo to evade. Wolf continued to try and catch her but the combined speeds of Ichigo and Rukia was unrivalled.

Wolf cursed and gasped for breath.

"Tired already?" Rukia asked, a wide grin on her face.

"HA! I am merely catching my breath. I will never grow tired!" With that, he flash stepped to Rukia's side and slashed at her. Rukia swung her sword up and blocked the hit with ease. Wolf cursed again and began scratching in a frenzy of rage. Rukia blocked every claw-strike and yawned.

"Is that it?"

Wolf snarled. "You bitch! You dare act in such a way towards me! I shall skin you alive!" Wolf performed a roundhouse kick which Rukia guarded with the sharp edge of her weapon. Wolf howled in agony as Rukia severed the leg below the knee.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHH!!! My leg!! You will suffer!!" Wolf growled and charged head on.

Rukia sighed and raised the blade again. "Getsuga tensho!"

Wolf was only three steps away when the huge wave of spirit energy connected. A chilling roar stretched on for several minutes and when the dust cleared, Wolf was revealed. Almost all his flesh was gone, only bare bone with little scraps of skin here and there. Wolf's eye's remained as well as some organs which were plainly visible. His erratic heart-beat was in clear sight. His bones cracked as he raised a hand and pointed.

Rukia stared in shock.

Wolf's jaw creaked open and his once fang-filled mouth now only had a handful of splintered canines left. "I did not want to have to use this but this is a desperate situation." An orb of lightning grew in his fingertip, then a grey ball formed around it.

"Is that..." Rukia braced herself.

"I can manipulate electricity. It is my main strength. I can also add a cero on top of that. It is physically draining but I have no choice now! Farewell!" The crackling orb grew to an immense size and then shot off.

Rukia sent a getsuga tensho to meet the blast, but it was drowned in the much stronger attack. The blast exploded into Rukia, sending a devastating shockwave throughout the area.

"RUKIA?!" Ichigo roared. No answer came.

"She is hopelessly lost." Wolf stated. "None have survived that attack, except the original complete vizard..."

"What?! Who was it?"

"My wife. Ulquiorra's mother. She was the only one in our family to go to Soul Society but she was still tainted! It cost her her life. Ulquiorra never found out though, as far as he knew, she died on a mission."

"Why did you keep that from him?" Ichigo asked, disgusted.

"I never wanted him to know of her greatness! Ulquiorra respected his mother but he despised me. I didn't want his view of his mother to go any higher, so I told her she died murdering our own kind."

"That's cruel! He deserves to know how his mother died."

"Well..." Wolf trailed off. "It seems he never will know, because I just felt his reiatsu slip away." Wolf laughed maniacally.

Ichigo clenched his fists and scowled. "You bastard!"

Rukia's body fell from the sky. Her uniform was singed and electricity still crackled around her. She fell heavily to the ground.

"RUKIA!! NO!!" Ichigo dragged himself over to her. She was still breathing, but she was badly wounded. Her fight was over.

"Now, let's finally finish this! The fighting shall stop now!" Wolf casually walked forward. He clicked his claws together as he strolled over to his final prey. "If I end your life, then it will be a victory for all the hollow still alive around the world! We will have truly won. Though we suffered heavy casualties, the survivors will know that the sacrifice was not in vain."

Ichigo hugged Rukia and winced as he received an electric shock. He closed his eyes and waited for his death.

But death never came for Ichigo.

The great war is drawing to a close! Wolf is exhausted and near death, everyone else is badly wounded and incapacitated! Will the shinigami return in time? How will they close the rift in the sky? Who will survive the final battle? All will be revealed in the final chapter!

I have been having lot's of fun writing this and it's a shame that it is nearly over. 

The reviews have been great motivation, I thank the few who have commented so far and I urge you to tell me what you think if you haven't already. 

Hope you liked it, please be patient until the final chapter is released. 


	14. Laid to Rest

**14. Laid to Rest **

A blinding white light shone down on the ruins of Karakura town. A huge senkaimon had opened and the last of the shinigami all charged out. They formed a circle around Wolf and all pointed their blades at his throat.

"It's over Wolf! Even you couldn't take on all of us at once!" Hitsugaya pressed his blade deeper until it dug into bone.

Wolf sighed. The movement made the blade cut down further. "I see...I know I have lost now...but..." He trailed off.

The shinigami concentrated on him, making sure they didn't fall for his tricks again.

"If I am to die...I can at least take a few of you down with me!" Wolf summoned lightning and it crackled around him. Wolf used a hand to control the mass of energy but before he could use it against his captors, his whole arm dropped uselessly to the ground.

Ukitake rose from his kneeling position so that he faced his enemy. "You still try your dirty tactics when you are hopelessly defeated? The first step to victory is to recognise when you have lost!"

Wolf chuckled until a group of blades pressed deeper into his throat. Wolf silenced himself and glared at Ukitake. He gestured with his eyes towards his captors. Ukitake told the shinigami to back away. They did as he asked and Wolf grasped at his scathed neck. He coughed dryly and then looked to Ukitake. "Thank you. I realise now the grievous mistake I have made."

Ukitake smiled. He thought Wolf was surrendering...but he was wrong.

"My mistake...was not taking your head first!" Wolf slit his throat and howled as the shinigami rushed to his aid. The fourth squad captain and her subordinate tended to him, he would live, but the distraction was what Wolf wanted. He threw his hand to the sky and let lightning run along his skin and through his body.

The shinigami tensed and formed a battle formation.

"You were too soft on me! If I were in charge I would have ordered for my head instantly. You shall pay the price for your failure...DIE!!" Wolf extended his hand and the lightning shot off into the frightened crowd.

Toshiro used Hyorinmaru as a shield, but the heat melted the ice dragon almost instantly. The lightning hit the crowd of lower ranking officers and those that survived the initial shock ran in a frenzy to escape. They tripped over each other in a sad display of desperation.

Wolf laughed and descended on the terrified men. His few remaining fangs tore into limb and face and anything else he could bite. A red shower made the ground slippery and as a few shinigami ran to fight, they slipped. As they tried to search for a way out, the blood splashed into their eyes, blinding them. This made Wolf's hunt even easier.

The captains roared to their commrades but all fell on deaf ears. The panic seemed to weaken the senses.

Unohana and Isane rushed around saving the few who were still alive. The other captains resorted to wading into the chaos and attempting to slay Wolf.

Wolf waited on a throne of fresh corpses. "I can still liberate the hollow yet! Although I am alone, I am all that is needed to slaughter such weak shinigami!" His signature laugh echoed across the battlefield.

Wolf took a step forward and prepared to fight but an orange object slammed into his chest. Wolf stared down at where the object hit and found a clean hole through his torso. "What is this?"

Even the shinigami gazed around in confusion.

Wolf shrugged his shoulders and continued his march only to be hit twice more in quick succession. The orange glowing object had managed to sever his other arm now and also widen the hole in his chest. Wolf growled furiously and yelled to the skies. "What is this?! Show yourself you coward!"

"Such words coming from a man who killed his own son!" A female voice snapped from behind them.

Wolf whirled to see a girl with chestnut hair atop a burning house. Her killing intent was unmistakeable. It was Orihime!

"You..." Wolf failed to finish the sentence. He felt genuine fear towards this girl. His lips quivered and his face contorted into pure terror.

"That was for Ulquiorra! Now it's my turn!" Orhime tensed and she sent the flying orange creature towards Wolf once more.

Wolf stared in paralysed shock as the creature flew towards his head. He couldn't move, every bone was frozen. He tried to scream but his throat tightened. He tried to look away but his eyes were trained on the blazing fury in Orihime's eyes. Wolf felt a searing pain in his face and he could no longer see or feel or hear or smell.

The shinigami gasped as the orange glow connected with Wolf's head. It exploded on impact sending fragments of bone, eyes and teeth all over. Wolf's head had dissintegrated in the explosion and his body swayed on it's feet for some time before it finally fell.

Those that survived the onslaught cheered. The battle was over...but chaos still reigned over the small town.

The rift widened and the earth shook violently. Half those standing, failed to keep their balance under the tremors. The sky began to burn and large cinders rained down on the ruins of Karakura.

"The two worlds are going to join! We have to stop it!" Toshiro turned to Matsumoto. "You know that thing I had to say to you?"

Matsumoto nodded.

"Well...I-" Matsumoto planted her lips on his and they kissed briefly. "How did..." Toshiro stammered.

"I knew all along captain. You weren't being an asshole, you were just playing hard to get!" Matsumoto giggled.

Toshiro crossed his arms and frowned. "I was never playing anything. But it's nice to know you think I'm an asshole!" He sulked and turned away.

"Oh I was joking captain! Come on!"

The two bickered while the others panicked.

Unohana, Isane and Kiyone all sat by Ukitake. All had their sights trained on the burning sky.

"Is that..." Unohana squinted to see through the rift at two people standing in Soul Society. One had black and white face paint and orange cones protruding from his head. The other was a thin wiry man who wore glasses.

"What are they doing?" Isane asked.

The thin man held something that looked somewhat like a bow. A huge mass of spiritual energy amassed into a giant arrow. The arrow continued to grow until it was the size of a building. The man with the bow yelled to his companion and then he raised the immense arrow towards the rift.

"Are they going to shoot it at us?!" Ukitake rasped. His voice was slightly altered after his throat was slit.

Sure enough, the man with a bow shot the arrow of souls at the rift. As it came through into the world of the living, it exploded, scattering the souls throughout the area. The blaze in the sky died down and the rift started to close. Before the rift closed, the two leapt through the gap and landed in front of Ukitake.

Mayuri grinned. "My plan worked perfectly!" He clapped and then resumed complimenting himself.

Uryu adjusted his glasses and forced a cough. Mayuri stepped away from him. "Don't infect me! I can't afford to get sick!"

Uryu cleared his throat and glared at the odd captain. "You seem to be forgetting that without me the 'plan' wouldn't have worked!"

Mayuri blinked and tilted his head. "Oh yes, well done." He then turned to Ukitake and talked to him. Uryu cursed and trudged off.

The rift was now only a crack in the sky. The dust was starting to settle allowing the sun to shine weakly down on the debris.

The procession of the injured all smiled or cheered quietly.

Ichigo rolled next to Rukia and the two laughed at nothing. Ichigo twitched as he received a small shock from his love. The two embraced each other. It was hard to find romance among burning houses, collapsed structures and a horde of corpses and injured people, but Ichigo and Rukia had somehow found it.

A few onlookers clapped and cheered.

Rukia suddenly shied away from the kiss and looked around in a frenzy. "Ichigo, where is your father? Is he alright?!"

Ichigo twisted his head around, searching for his father.

A shinigami in a captain's coat came near them. He lifted a piece of drywall and found Isshin's still, silent body. The captain ran a hand through his red hair and let out a loud sigh.

"Renji, is he ok?" Rukia asked.

Renji looked back at them and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think he's dead...but I'm not sure if 4th squad can fix this!" Renji lifted Isshin so that the large hole in his stomach was in clear view. Renji flash stepped to the medical area, the small spot where a handfull of healers worked hastilly on all those in need of aid.

Rukia gasped again and shakily rose to her feet. She staggered for a moment but she eventually found her feet and limped across to a pile of rubble. She cleared away the top layer and dragged out the body of a girl with spiky black hair. She looked quite strong despite her feminine form. It was Tatsuke.

Her chest rose and fell at a dangerously fast speed. Rukia spoke soothing words to her in an attempt to calm her erratic breathing.

"Is she hurt?" A quiet female voice asked from behind a wall. Orihime strolled into view and approached Tatsuke. "Oh my god! Her ear!" She stabbed a finger at the ragged wound which used to be her ear.

"Tatsuke, it's me Orihime. Can you hear me?"

Tatsuke gave no response.

Orihime placed a hand on her chest to feel for a heartbeat. Her hand sank deep into Tatsuke's chest and she screamed. She withdrew her hand and raised Tatsuke's shirt so she could see the deep cuts in her body. Orihime cupped her mouth with her hands and moved back.

"We need to help her or she'll die!" Orihime said.

Rukia nodded and stood up. She grabbed both of Tatsuke's arms and told Orihime to get the legs. The two lifted her up and walked slowly to the healers.

Ichigo crawled after them.

When everyone was gathered in one place, a small cheer rang out among the crowd.

"It's over!"

"We did it!"

When the cheers stopped, one question burned into the minds of everyone present. One person vocied the question, Ichigo Kurosaki. "What do we do now? Our homes are gone."

All shared unsure glances.

Ukitake stepped forward. "We shall recuperate in Soul Society, our wounds will close faster there. Then we can start rebuilding this place. We shall depart soon. In the meantime Ichigo, why don't you find your sisters?"

Ichigo hurriedly got to his feet but he quickly fell.

"Um...Kiyone, can you do it instead?" Ukitake waved his subordinate over. Ichigo gave his adress and the blonde shinigami set off.

"We shall wait until she returns." Ukitake sat against a wall and rubbed at the scar on his throat.

*****

Kiyone stopped outside what remained of the small clinic. She studied the surrounding area and called out to the ghostly silence. "Hello! Anyone there? Ka...Um...what was it? Oh that's right! Karin? Yuzu? I'm here to help you!"

For some time, there was no indication of life. After a few minutes, a small wooden door set into the floor shook and creaked. It opened a fraction and two pairs of eyes peered out.

"Hi, I'm Kiyone. I came here to fetch you guys." She waved at the eyes.

The trapdoor opened fully and the two girls climbed out. Both looked unharmed besides a few bruises.

Kiyone took their hands and then flash stepped back to the others.

*****

Once Kiyone returned, the two Kurosaki sisters sprinted over to their brother.

Ichigo winced as they hugged him roughly. He began to cry and he was uncertain whether it was joy or from the excruciating pain all over his body.

A large senkai gate opened and Ukitake reassured them that it was a converting gate as well so non-souls could enter. The survivors all walked through. Ichigo turned before the gate closed to see his home in flames.

"Goodbye..."

*****

THREE YEARS LATER

WOLRD OF THE LIVING

'NEW' KARAKURA

The alarm rang it's irritating, loud, tinny tune. A heavy slap silenced it, at least for the moment.

"Why, of all things did that stupid clock not break?! Fuck!" Ichigo sat up in his bed and his gaze wandered over to the new cupboard. The last cupboard had been severely burned when the house caught fire all those years ago. Ichigo dragged his feet over the edge of his bed and dazedly walked over to the cupboard. He knocked quietly and listened for a response.

None came.

He then slowly opened the door to find the cramped little bed inside to be empty.

"What the...? Where is she?" Ichigo walked over to his window and looked out into the street. Most of the area was blank, the houses were cleared away years ago. Small trees and shrubs grew in their place. Some houses were converted to small graveyards or memorials. The 'incident' had wiped out three quarters of Karakura town's population and over half the world.

Ichigo noticed a small quickly moving shape out of the corner of his eye. He whirled around but nothing was there.

Frustrated, Ichigo lay back down on his bed. He stared at the roof in silence. Something made a scratching noise underneath the bed. Something rolled out and lunged onto the foot of Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo flinched until he recognized who it was. Rukia knelt across from him in a loose fitting t-shirt which looked like a dress on her. It was one of Ichigo's shirts which he complained was too small, but it was still oversized for Rukia.

"You woke up early just to hide under my bed? You must have been bored."

Rukia giggled. "It was worth it just to see you wet yourself. You should have seen your face!" Rukia doubled over laughing.

"Geez, it doesn't take much to entertain you." Ichigo frowned.

"Aw, don't make that face. Where's a smile for me?" Rukia leaned forward, the shirt falling away to reveal her slight cleavage.

Ichigo went red in the face as his eyes drifted down the shirt.

Rukia battered him with a pillow. "Come on you pervert! Smile for me!" She pounced on Ichigo and kissed him. Sure enough, a smile crept onto Ichigo's usually scowling face. Rukia screamed with delight and then returned to the kiss.

Rukia sat up and slipped out of the t-shirt before sliding on top of Ichigo. The two rolled around in the bed and then descended under the covers.

*****

An hour of loud moans and bed creaking later, the happy couple descended the stairs of their new house to sit by the tv.

The new Kurosaki clinic was the first thing to be built when they returned. The design was exactly the same and the new furniture was picked out to look very similar to what used to be there.

Ichigo and Rukia, now dressed, sat on a green couch set in front of a new plasma tv. With no shop staff alive to pay, Ichigo and the others had 'borrowed' whatever they wanted that wasn't damaged. The tv showed a morning news show.

A thin woman and a tired middle-aged man stared at their auto-cue as text rolled across the screen. The man put on a serious expression and looked down at a sheet of paper. He cleared his throat and began his story.

_#Today is the third anniversary of the worldwide massacre that resulted in the mysterious deaths of around two thirds of the world populaton. Our top scientists are still searching for an answer as to what happened and authorities are still in the middle of the search for the 'samurai saviour,' the man in a kimono with bright orange hair who fought...whatever it was and saved many lives.#_

"Wait! I'm a national hero?! They shouldn't have even seen me!" Ichigo pointed to the tv.

"Well, the incredibly unusual amounts of spirit energy allowed many people to see the hollows and most likely you as well." Rukia explained.

_#We give our deepest condolences to those who lost family and friends during the 'incident.' We should also remind our viewers that charity aid shelters are being set up around the country. There are so far five shelters here in Japan and around one hundred worldwide. The adresses are shown here.#_

Five adresses scrolled across the screen.

Ichigo sighed and reached for the remote. He changed the channel to see Wolf's released form's snarling face. Ichigo screamed and dropped the remote.

_#This creature was filmed in Karakura town. The werewolf was killed by an unknown source. We have footage of it here.#_

Amateur footage rolled of Wolf standing in a puddle of blood with no arms. His head exploded and blood sprayed the camera lens. The man filming cursed loudly and then the film cut off.

The reporter turned to a haggard old man. Apparently he was the one who filmed Wolf's death. The reporter began to interview him and Ichigo changed the channel again. This time, a cartoon played on the screen. It was based on the whole massacre and showed cartoon hollows. They looked entirely different from what the real hollows did, but the animators had never been able to see the hollows and so they just made exagerated guesses.

Their hollows were large reptillian creatures, some of whom they gave bladed weapons. One of them was running across the screen until he fell in two pieces in a shower of red. A warrior stood in the bloodbath and stepped into view. It was a cartoon version of Ichigo.

Ichigo cheered and called in his sisters. They rushed to the tv and laughed.

Onscreen, Ichigo was given all kinds of special powers. The animators gave him steel skin and fire conjuring abilities. He could also fly, teleport and do various other superhuman tasks. Ichigo had started watching as soon as it started and was the show's biggest fan. He had toyed with the idea of meeting the show's creators and revealing himself to the world, but he decided against it...at least for now.

"When do I get some air time?" The voice came from the other room. Isshin walked in, clutching his chest. The hole was smaller now, but still there. It gave him trouble doing certain things, but Isshin was still glad to be alive. He would never be the same again, but his life was still rich when he was with his kids.

Yuzu went to her fathers side and helped him sit down. He groaned as the cushion behind him went through the hole. Yuzu immediately removed it and let her father rest. She went back to the kitchen and brought in a tray with five plates on it.

Karin pulled a table over to the couch and then helped lay down breakfast. As soon as the plates touched the hard wood of the table, everyone immediately dug in.

The family watched as cartoon Ichigo rescued a school from destruction. As the students filed out of a bomb shelter, cartoon Ichigo started to high five them.

"Yeah! Go me!" Ichigo yelled to the tv. Isshin punched him in the jaw. Ichigo collapsed to the floor and got up again, furious.

"You aren't anywhere near as strong as they make you out in this show!" Isshin laughed until he coughed violently. The hole started to bleed and Yuzu rushed to the first aid kit to find some bandages.

When the problem was fixed they all went out of the house and walked to the cemetery.

*****

Ichigo and Rukia stood before a small row of graves. The whole row was students from their class. Ichigo knelt down in front of a large tombstone with a foreign coin set into the concrete. The name Yasutora Sado was inscribed at the top.

Rukia knelt down as well and placed a flower over the grave. She then stood up and stared at the tombstone silently.

"So many..." Ichigo blinked and his eyes started to water. He bowed his head and cried. Rukia hugged him and they continued along the row of graves.

Isshin watched them from a distance before turning to a huge tombstone. A statue of Kisuke Urahara in his captains clothes adorned the grave. Isshin reached into a bag he had brought with him and took out a cane. It was Urahara's sword. He placed it on the soil and stood back to admire it.

"I'll join you one day Kisuke. Be patient." Isshin laughed at that and so did someone else. He whirled to face Tessai.

The tower of a man had a white and green striped hat in his hands. He laid it on the grave and then sighed. "He was lost in his prime."

Isshin nodded and watched his son again. Ichigo was still crying. It was strange seeing his son like this. It was a first since Ichigo turned twelve. After that age, his tears had dried up, but now...

Isshin discarded the thought and watched Rukia cheer him up.

_Such a good couple. They remind me of Masaki and I. Hopefully that's a good sign._

Ichigo and Rukia walked off, hand in hand.

"He will make a great man one day." Tessai said. "I would be proud if I were you."

Isshin nodded again. "So, how's the shop going?"

"We have gotten new staff now. The vizards have been really helpful."

"Any word from Soul Society yet?"

"No." Tesssai frowned. "They have cut off communications for a while now, I have no idea why."

"Hmm, well they would have a reason. Anyway, I got to go. Take care." Isshin called out to his children and left.

Tessai stayed by the grave for another hour. When the sun hid beneath the horizon, he finally left.

*****

Ichigo and Rukia walked through the school gates and studied the small white stone building. The new school was much smaller. There were only enough original students to form one class so the school comprised of one structure.

Ishida had led the survivors to a neighbouring town where they stayed until the town was rebuilt. Ishida was rewarded by those that remained, but with so many possesions destroyed, sometimes the reward was only the word thanks.

Ishida sat by a desk, two kids he had rescued congratulated him.

At the other side of the room, three male students talked about the latest episode of 'Nameless warrior,' the cartoon with Ichigo. Every day they would comment about the similarities in appearance between Ichigo and the warrior and then they would argue about whether it was really him. Ichigo would just laugh and walk away.

Ichigo and Rukia strolled up to Orihime and Tatsuke. Tatsuke was pale and her eyes darted about constantly. A month after the war, she had started to receive nightmares. She had been to doctors and specialists but she still had one every few months.

"They won't stop! Even while they are rotting in the ground they still torment me!" Tatsuke sat down and held her head in her hands.

"Another nightmare?" Ichigo asked sympathetically. Orihime nodded and patted her friend on the back.

A loud call came from outside and everyone sat down. The teacher trudged in, a cup of coffee in one hand, a pile of boooks in the other. He downed the whole cup of coffee in one gulp and then sat down.

"I swear he would get a world record for that!" One student whispered.

The class began. Just like old times.

*****

It was late evening and the sky darkened. The first signs of night began to show. Ichigo and Rukia sat in a small diner. They both stared out the window at the darkened sky. A harsh breeze blew leaves over a memorial statue. The stone block was engraved with the names of all the victims.

"I can't believe we rebuilt this place. The world has just moved on like nothing happened." Rukia lowered her head and looked at the table. "We all stared death in the face and lived, but no-one cares anymore! Nothing will ever be the same again, yet this whole thing is just swept under the rug like it was a trivial thing."

"One thing will always be the same."

Rukia looked up as Ichigo grabbed her hand. She smiled and warmth flooded through her body. The moment was ruined when a loud growl echoed around the room.

"A hollow! Ichigo took out his combat pass and was puzzled by the fact that the noise was not coming from it. "What the...?" Ichigo checked his phone. The screen displayed a number. Ichigo scowled at Rukia. "Where the hell did you get that ringtone?"

Rukia grinned. "The magician never reveals her secrets!" She then laughed as Ichigo answered the call.

Ichigo talked briefly and then hung up. "That was dad. He said Soul Society wants us for something."

They got up and walked outside only to walk into a senkai gate.

They appeared in Soul Society in a matter of minutes, to be greeted by all the captains. Ukitake waved and led them to a large hall. All the shinigami were seated at large tables.

"We are to celebrate our victory. We are also here to remember the brave soldiers who fell defending our lives." Ukitake led them to a table where the other Karakura citizens involved in the battle ate a large meal.

"Ichigo, how about you have a drink with your old man huh?" Isshin raised a bottle of sake. Yuzu took the bottle from him and scolded her father.

Tatsuke appeared much healthier now. She conversed quietly with Orihime and Ishida.

The feast lasted hours and once that was over, medals were awarded to the captains.

Ukitake called out to Yachiru and the tiny girl ran up in an oversized haori. It dragged across the floor behind her and she nearly tripped. The sleeves were torn off, like Zaraki's haori. No doubt it was a tribute to her hero.

"Congratulations, Yachiru Kenpachi Kusajishi."

The whole room echoed with applause as a medal shaped as two crossed swords was pinned to her haori.

After the shinigami had received their medals, Ukitake called up the Karakura citizens. There was no reward, just a word of thanks and a standing ovation. Everyone was recognised for their efforts and then the celebrations began.

In less than an hour, half the hall was filled with drunk shinigami. Toshiro yelled at Matsumoto who was passed out on the floor.

A cheer erupted from the crowd but it was quickly stopped.

A procession of howls came from the distance.

Those that could still stand rushed outside to see a black wave stretch across the whole area. A line of Menos Grande howled in unison.

Ukitake twirled his twin swords and roared. "Just like the good old days! Charge!"

Ichigo raised his sword and performed a battlecry, he was soon followed by everyone else. And with that the shinigami charged across the field, to do what they did best!

**END**

Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. The trilogy is over, but I will continue to write stories for Bleach. I'm going to take a break from Bleach for a while, but be patient, I already have another idea in mind.

Thank you to all who have read this far and also those who have reviewed.

If you haven't already, why don't you write a review.


End file.
